Naruto Shipuuden: Legends of Shinobi
by Stone-Man85
Summary: After three years of training, Team 7 and the other Shinobi now face against a new threat... the Biju Minors and the Land of Darkness. AU to Naruto Shipuuden.
1. Teaser Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its sequel story; they are the sole property of its creator, Masashi Kishimoto, and Shonen Jump. OCs are of my own design. **

* * *

**Stone-Man85 Productions Presents….**

* * *

_It's a full moon night, covered in thick clouds, barely covering the glow of the moon, but covering up the glow of the nighttime stars. The camera zooms downward as the scene is taken elsewhere; almost as if the camera was being pulled back. A vast Japanese city hidden deep within a chasm of sorts, was resting peacefully under a full moon lit night sky. The camera looms over the city's roofs, showing quite a jungle of bricks and pipes on the roofs of the buildings combined, covered by thin clouds of steam and mist, coming from the pipes. _

_The camera then comes to a stop on a rooftop, covered in shadows and shadowed objects. The area is still and quiet, as the sounds of the crowds down below and the sirens are dimmed from any ears. Then small and lightly, a wind blows in on the roof, brushing away some of the mist covering the roof. The wind also blows the clouds out of the full moon's way, revealing figures on the roof._

_Although they are still shadowed, there appear to be fifteen figures all appearing to be teenagers. Either on their heads, around their necks, on their arms or belts, are headbands with a metallic plate on them, with a leaf or hourglass symbol on them. Slowly but surely, the figures opened their eyes for merely a second… and then they sped in the blink of a second._

* * *

**They are an elite fighting force….**

* * *

_They run across the roofs, their shadowed silhouettes appearing on a lightened wall as they hopped on over to the next roof._

* * *

**Trained for generations in the Ways of the Ninja…**

* * *

_Along the rooftops, they run at heightened speed, one of the occupants having a large dog-like creature running alongside them. Each one of different style by their outfits, but similar in their pace as they raced along the roof tops, heading to an unknown stopping point._

* * *

**They are Strong… They are Fast…**

* * *

_Some of the figures hopped along a chasm precipice of another rooftop. Others ran along pipes that connected to the other building. Or others grabbed onto or shot some sort of wire and slid to the other side, hopping on to the other ledge of the next roof top._

* * *

**They are Silent…**

* * *

_They run continuous, sometimes jumping over rooftop obstacles or flipping over them with such grace and precision. Reaching to a higher level of rooftop, some possessed catlike reflexes and agility as they hopped from wall to wall, or pipe to pipe, or either one as they hopped, flipped, or swung their way up. While a few… somehow ran up the wall with some unknown gravity force allowing them to stick to the walls like they were the ground._

_Unknown to the people down below or living in some of the buildings, the groups go silent. They went unnoticed by anyone, like shadows in the night, and as swift as any night creature. The group finally reached their destination, which was a deeper precipice wedged between the buildings to a darkened alleyway down below._

_The teens reached the ledge of the roof they ran upon… and in unison, working together, they hopped off and dived down below. Using escape ladders, pipes, or even the own walls as stop points to jump onto and off to reach the bottom… they each landed on the ground with catlike grace, in crouched positions. And then they shot up, in battle stances, as if they were to battle an unseen force…_

* * *

**They are Legend…**

**They are….**

* * *

_Then suddenly, one of the shinobi screamed out hysterically… and crashed into a dumpster. This caused the others to look towards his way as they raised an eyebrow to this. Two of them, a boy and a girl sighed in embarrassment as the girl covered her face, while the boy just crossed his arms and shook his head._

_One of the girls, a shy one, walked over to the dumpster and lifted the cover as she asked, "N-Naruto-kun…?"_

"_I'm okay," the boy groaned as he crawled out of the dumpster, with a banana peel on his head.._

_Suddenly, a police siren went off, getting everyone's attention. Suddenly, there were patrol vehicles pulling up, shining searchlights in the alleyway to where they heard the crash… but found an empty area. However, if they had looked upward, they would have seen someone disappearing over the edge of the roof of the building._

* * *

… **Shinobi.**

* * *

_Naruto pops up, and gives everyone a V sign as he smirks, "It doesn't get any more exciting than this!"_

* * *

**Naruto S: Legends of Shinobi**

**Coming to a fan fiction near you.**

**Rated T for Teen.**


	2. Theatrical Trailer

**Stone-Man85 Story Productions Presents…**

* * *

_They run across the roofs, their shadowed silhouettes appearing on a lightened wall as they hopped on over to the next roof. Along the rooftops, they run at heightened speed, one of the occupants having a large dog-like creature running alongside them. Each one of different style by their outfits, but similar in their pace as they raced along the roof tops, heading to an unknown stopping point._

* * *

**They are an elite team of Shinobi of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. **

* * *

_The many teams standing side-by-side, like brothers and sisters in arms._

* * *

**They travel under the cover of Darkness.**

* * *

_Team 7 and Team 8 are running down a darkened hallway, going to some unknown location._

* * *

**And fight… for all those in need.**

* * *

_Naruto stood on top of one of the tallest buildings of Konoha, overlooking the town. He looks at the Hokage Monument, and smirked as he shouted, "I'M BACK, KONOHA!"_

* * *

**But they have never been needed more… than now.**

* * *

_Suddenly, from out of the ground, deformed and Chakra-charged clawed hands shot out of the ground._

_Rock Lee points out somewhere, getting Team 7 and Team Gai, as he asked them all, "Did you all see that out there?"_

_The Hands shot out, attached to monstrous arms as forms began to emerge from the soil. Forms started to come out of walls and buildings, almost phasing out of the solid structures._

_Team Gai, 7, and 10 investigate a strange disturbance near an abandoned building. Choji was munching on a bag of chips as Ino shook her head at this display. However, Shikamaru looked around with caution as he muttered out to the others, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

* * *

**Between Light and Darkness**

* * *

"_Our goal is almost complete," a corpulent and greedy man states as he looks over in test tubes, filled with teens, nearly writhing in pain. Standing with him is a teen boy, sixteen with silver hair, and eerie yellow eyes._

"_Soon we shall have an army of Shinobi… infused with our artificial Biju… that no one can defeat!"_

_A three-member team of unknown ninja, brutally defeat Sand and Leaf Ninjas, nearly killing them in place._

* * *

"_That can't be good," Shikamaru groaned as he went over the files._

* * *

_A team of Thirteen unknown Shinobi, lead a large band of unknown Ninjas after an unknown enemy._

* * *

**Beyond Power and Belief**

* * *

"_If we don't act soon," Tsunade pointed out to the leaders of each time, "Within weeks, we'll lose not only Konoha, but the other villages."_

_Sasuke is fighting against some dark cladded female Ninja, sword against sword._

_At another time, Naruto is fighting against a twelve-year-old blonde girl, who looked like most of her body is composed of rock and earth held together by Chakra._

* * *

**There is a Brother/Sisterhood…**

* * *

_The Konoha Teams fight together against a massive enemy, along with Gaara and his siblings/teammates. An eight-foot two-tailed demonic-looking gorilla stands before them, letting out a mighty roar, bearing its teeth and claws._

_Team 7 and Team Gai, stand side-by-side to one another, with Kakashi and Gai leading them. Kakashi whips out the Sharingan as he states out to them all, "Attack as one!"_

* * *

_The little blonde girl is sitting innocently with Naruto at a bench, admiring the pigeons, as she eats an ice cream cone. She then looks to Naruto, her face emotionless as she asks with a hint of hope in her voice, "Will you take me to a good family?"_

_Naruto smirked confidently; his wide grin evident on his face as he takes her hand and shakes it, "Sure, no problem."_

* * *

…**That Cannot be Broken!**

* * *

_At a ramen restaurant, Naruto sits innocently after a bowl of ramen and sighed in satisfaction. He sets it next to thirteen empty bowls of ramen, now fourteen. One shinobi nearby looked in amazement, and looks to Naruto in awe, "Four bowls of ramen in thirty minutes," and gawks as he states, "That's gotta be a restaurant record." _

_Naruto smirked as he stated, "Well now I'm gonna break another record. Longest…" _

_Suddenly, a burst of flatulence erupts from behind him. Naruto looks like he's struggling with letting it all out, as a couple of people pass by, taking a whiff of the bum smoke. Some gagged by the smell, others ran away, while a few passed out on the sidewalk. The eruption finally ended as Naruto looked satisfied, as if he had a pretty good shoulder massage._

_The Ninja looked at Naruto, slightly disturbed and plugging up his nose, as he stated, "Congratulations," and then got up, "Now please excuse me while I go take a shower."_

* * *

_In the darkness, the leader of the Thirteen unknown Shinobi looks upward towards the roof, and orders, "Destroy them." One of the shinobi, being a lanky fellow, shot upward a barrage of razor sharp Shurikens at the roof._

* * *

_Sasuke hops from one wall to another, charging up what appeared to be a Chidori in his left hand._

* * *

_Naruto was grinding on some sort of orange black metal board of sorts, sparking up the pipe his board was grinding on as he moved forward. Along the way, he created two wind band funnels on both of his forearms as he readied himself for an attack._

* * *

_Sakura was walking into a room of sorts, hearing and finding the source of a sound of small gnawing sounds. After seeing whatever it was, she immediate lit up as she cooed out, "Awwww, aren't you cute!"_

* * *

_Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others are looking or staring blankly for some odd reason, in a living room._

* * *

_Sakura bent down, looking at some sort of small devil-like creature. She smiled giddishly as she held out her hand, urging it to nuzzle it, "Aren't you the cutest? Come here, you. You want a little scratch around the… ?"_

_The creature looked at Sakura's hand curiously… and then bit her hand hard as she jumped up, shouting, "YEEEEEEEEEOW!" and then she flung her hand around, trying to shake the creature off as best she could as she shouted, "I WAS WRONG! I WAS HORRIBLY WRONG! YOU'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!"_

* * *

**They…**

* * *

_Sasuke stands in readiness with his sword, his blade glowing and crackling with electricity that sound like birds chirping._

_Kiba flexes his claws, as Akamaru bears his fangs at the enemy._

_Gaara's sand whips around him, in anticipation as he crosses his arms._

* * *

**Are…**

* * *

_Shino holds a strange insect in his hands, as he overlooks at his post._

_Hinata readies her Byakugan as she's crouched to avoid being detected._

* * *

**True…**

* * *

_Rock Lee, Choji, and Tenten stand in pounce-ready positions, as a wall of Kunai block their paths in an alleyway._

_Negi and Sasuke stand together as Negi stands in battle position, looking to the left. Sasuke draws out Shinobi wire from his right hand, using it like a whip or lasso at an enemy._

* * *

**Shinobi!**

* * *

_Naruto swerves and slides over the roofs of Konoha on his strange board-like weapon, as ANBU Agents are chasing after him for some reason. Like riding a wave on a surfboard, Naruto moved with the grace and precision of a surfer, easily losing the ANBU with effortless ease. He smirks at his accomplishment at losing them as he glanced back, smirking even more… until he turned around and slammed face first into a telephone pole, groaning, "Great," and then falls down towards the ground._

* * *

_A renegade ninja is surprised by a cloaked figure dropping twenty feet away from him._

_Team 7 overlook a dead end on top of a roof._

_Some of the Thirteen glow strangely thanks to unknown Chakra, and gain beastly silhouettes._

_A renegade ninja suddenly gets swiped up a tree, shooting a machine gun that spewed out Shurikens at high velocity._

_The same black clad female ninja then orders a massive army of black clad ninja to two directions, behind their massive base of operations._

_Both Naruto and Sasuke are flung straight into a sign of sorts by the blonde girl._

_The Konoha Teams overlook something over a rooftop, looking downward._

"_Got any moves left, Naruto?" Kiba asks him._

_The scrawny one crawls up the wall on both his hands and feet. A large brawly fellah walks towards all the Konoha and San-nin with a humongous hammer._

"_Just this one," Naruto answers, as he ran over to Kiba, holds him, and the two scream out in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_The Four-Tailed form of Naruto's Kyuubi State roars out as it charges down a ruined street of Konoha. At the other end, a Four-Tailed form of a Black and Purple Cobra man slithers in fast pace forward. The two charge, their chakra nearly destroying a path to where they stood, as they leap or pounce one another, roaring and hissing at one another as they draw back a fist, and punch forward…_

* * *

**Naruto Shippouden: Legend of Shinobis!**

* * *

_Naruto walks towards a table as he asks, "Did anyone get the license plate of that thing that attacked us!"_

_A strange wildcat of sorts hisses and growls at the unseen Thirteen, as the big one grabs a huge dumpster without ease, and slams it down on the cat._

_Naruto then smirked at the little blonde girl… whom is somehow staying with him as he jokes, "It looked like you mom!"_

_The girl, not seeming to be fazed by it at all, monotonely replied in a deadpanned voice, "Well… wouldn't that make it your mom, too?"_

* * *

**Coming to Naruto fanfiction nearest you.**

**Rated T for Teen.**

* * *

_Naruto groaned as his eyes squinted as he frowned, "Nuts."_


	3. A Dark History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its sequel story; they are the sole property of its creator, Masashi Kishimoto, and Shonen Jump. OCs are of my own design. Warning: this is a story for an AU, an Alternate Universe, in where Sasuke's Cursed Seal was completed, but didn't go to Orochimaru's side.**

**Also, I don't know all the Biju's forms, Tailed Beasts, partially because I can't read imported material… but mostly because the most informant website, Ninja Leaf, doesn't have a photo or information on most of them, only the Fox, the Raccoon Dog, the Minotaur/Kraken, the Turtle, and the Cat.**

**That and I don't even know the main history of these creatures. All I know is, they're humongous entities comprised of vast amounts of chakra. So I'm making up an origin as to where or how they came into the physical mortal realm. **

**Well, enjoy the story…**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Legends of Shinobi**

* * *

_Fifteen different teenagers… all trained in the ways of Shinobi… the art of Ninjas._

_Trained in different aspects of the Ninja Arts of Jutsu._

_Each one descended from a long line of strong Shinobi Clans… and those born with the gift of being Ninja._

_But only two Shinobi… one in the Village of the Hidden Leaf, and the other in the Village of the Hidden Sand… are Jinchuuriki; Individuals possessing tailed demons, Biju, within their bodies. The demons themselves are known by the number of tails their body possesses, and each has different characteristics. _

_Three years ago, those of Konoha faced against an invading threat of a few former traitors. One was the legendary Leaf Ninja of the Legendary Leaf Sennin, Orochimaru. The other, Itachi Uchiha, a member of the Akatsuki; a band of renegade Shinobi who betrayed their villages, or were banished by them. _

_One other dilemma was the Team 7 member, Sasuke Uchiha, nearly abandoning Konoha in favor to serving Orochimaru as both servant… and future vessel. However, that was averted by the help of a team of his fellow comrades, as well as the only one that was finally considered as a comrade, a friend… and a brother to him… the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune… Naruto Uzumaki._

_The Teams have all but split up now, as Team 7 had been disbanded to further train the three younglings._

_But now… an even darker threat looms over not just the Hidden Leaf Village… but the rest of the Lands of Shinobi._

_An Evil born or brought unto the world… three thousand years ago._

_It was in that time long ago, a separate Shinobi Land existed before the coming of the Biju. This land was called the Land of Darkness; a cult-like nation whose only goal was to become the most dominant of all the Ninja. They had all fought side-by-side with such one goal. Nothing or no one stood in their way… as they left behind a trail of death and destruction in their quake._

_But it was still not enough for them…_

_In their quest, the Land of Darkness learned of a Constellation, called the Orbis Unum, which only aligned in a circle once every millennium. This, along with an ancient carved gateway, would open a portal to an alternate world of untold and unfathomed power._

_Power… that the Dark Ninjas hoped to acquire… and they succeeded in opening such a gateway._

_But like all things: Be careful what you wish for… you just might get it. And they did… but what they received did not come without a price._

_The moment the portal opened, their land became barren, dead, and rotted into a deathly wasteland. And upon the portal's opening, Nine Tailed Beasts composed of immensely powerful Chakra came through the gate… followed by thirteen minor Chakra beasts as their followers… had been released into the world, and destroyed the once powerful nation, leaving most of the Dark Ninjas wiped out._

_Those that survived, were only fueled by what they had witnessed: Power beyond their wildest dreams. Those that survived, continued to work in secret in the world, planning for the day they would capture the Nine Tailed Beast Kings, and their Thirteen followers, in hopes to reopen the gate._

_They have yet to succeed…_

_And the Nine Beasts and Thirteen minor monsters were unleashed… continued to plague the world of Ninjas… to this very day…_

* * *

**Rock Country**

**Outskirts of the Hidden Earth Village**

**Midnight**

* * *

The Hidden Earth Village was located in earthen cliff dwellings. It was one of the larger ninja countries in the known world, sharing borders with Waterfall, Grass, Rain and several unnamed countries. Because of Hidden Rock's warlike tendencies against the Fire Country, their invasion path leads them through smaller countries like Grass. Like many of the other Hidden Villages, they took possessed those called Jinchuuriki… but only one Minor Biju sealed away safely… in a Cliffside Temple.

The temple was quite ancient in sorts, but appeared to be somewhat heavily guarded for reasons unknown to this time. Hidden Earth Shinobi patrolled the complex, never letting out even the slightest slip up. Unknown to even the sharpest ninja, a figure stood on the cliffside to one of the cliffs that were near the temple.

In the full moon light, the fellow was a young lad, looking around sixteen to seventeen years old. He was Caucasian, pale, slim but aside from baggy attire, he was obviously physically fit to be almost an Olympic Athlete. He was dressed in black baggy pants with his hips exposed and covered by black net cloth. What held his pants and his jacket together was a purple belt of sorts, with an equipment pouch in the back of it. He also wore a black net turtleneck shirt on, with a few purple belts strapped across his chest, and wearing a black duster jacket, with the shoulders, collar, and the inside of the jacket all purple, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He even wore black fingerless gloves that stretched up to his sleeves, with purple elbow and back hand guards. His hair was darkened silver colored, short but had two bangs in the front, with a sort of small cowlick flip in the back. His face was hidden behind an ANBU mask of sorts with the designs of a cobra painted on the facial part of it.

The figure stood on his position there for a moment, carefully looking at the temple and its occupants. Every detail and structure he was carefully keeping into memory for whatever reason he had planned up in his head. A small wind suddenly blew in, causing his coat and his hair to lightly whip with the wind, as he remained still; the wind never budging him from his spot. But the wind did move one thing… the clouds, as they covered the moonlight, blocking all light as everything went dark.

The Temple also went dark, the Hidden Earth Shinobi never flinching from their duties to guard their assigned target. Near the end of the hallway and placed in a Japanese altar, a brown vase was kept in place. Surrounded by a shrine of sorts, the vase looked like it was collecting dust on it. On top of that, it was surrounded by priest papers, with demon warding seals and charms on it. Whoever had placed the seals or talismans on the vase… must have feared something inside of it to come out and cause some kind of trouble.

As soon as the moon lit up again, so did the temple, shining its light into the building at this point. However, the Earth Shinobi stopped as they looked straight in the middle of the room in awe and shock. Standing in the center of the room was the black and purple cladded assailant that had been standing out in the cliffs.

One of the Earth Shinobi got into battle position as he shouted, "Who are you? Identify yourself now!" The fellow didn't answer after a long pause; the Ninja who demanded to know who he was snarled as he shouted, "This area is off limits! If you won't identify yourself… we will have no choice but to…"

The stranger, still standing relaxed as he began a row of hands seals that were all too familiar. He then spoke in a smooth and confident voice as he looked to all the Shinobi as they all charged at him before he could finish, but it was too late, "Sound Style: Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

The mysterious Shinobi then extended his arms outward to his sides as the Earth Ninja closed in on him. Suddenly, his body was ablaze with a dark glow; Dark Chakra from the looks of it.

Suddenly, out of his arms formed by the Chakra, a torrent of snakes erupted at the Shinobi charging at him. The snakes extended at them and wrapped around the Ninjas, biting into them and binding them until they were fully dead. Then suddenly, a shark shuriken shot straight into the foe's mask, embedded into it. The shinobi who had ordered the intruder to reveal himself, stood there smirking, "You should know: never underestimate your enemy!"

"That… is so true."

The Earth Shinobi froze in his tracks as he looked at the assailant, and then poof, disintegrated. This caused the dead bodies that he held to fall over and slump dead on the ground. The Earth Ninja didn't have enough time to react, but suddenly, an ivory white spike shot right through his chest, killing him instantly with no blood shooting out at all. The spike then retracted back and the poor ninja fell to the ground. As he did so, the Ninja before without his mask was right behind him.

The figure's face was now seen as a cruel smile was on the boy's face. His eyes all yellow and snake-like, with two crescent moon markings under them as well.

He then walked towards the altar, and without even caring about it, tore away at the string seals. After he cleared off the stupid seals, he picked up the vase with no effort whatsoever. He looked at the vase in awe and in delight as he smirked insanely, "Excellent. Toph, the Badger-Mole Biju… is all ours."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Fox's Return; Catching Up with One another**


	4. Homecoming of the Orange Fox Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Air Release Jutsu, Sakura's new Genjutsu, nor the Kazedori. They are the sole property of Tellemicus Sundance, and I have asked him overtime if I could use them for the story.**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Legends of Shinobi**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming of the Orange Fox Shinobi; Catching Up with One another**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

Down a darkened hallway made of steel and stone and lit with torches and candles that were over the amount, the ninja that had infiltrated the Hidden Earth Village Temple strode down there, carrying behind him the same urn that he had stolen. The darkness did its best its best to hide him, but nothing could hide his silver white hair, nor his eyes. His yellow snake eyes, glistening with little or no emotion in them at all, atop the crescent moon markings underneath them. The urn rested peacefully on a black strap tied around it, hanging from his left shoulder as he strode towards two huge iron doors.

The doors were forged of black iron, a most peculiar color if ever seen. And etched into both of the doors down the split middle to where they opened, an upside-down pentagram star was shown. This was the symbol of a Shinobi clan, much like the Hidden Leaf Village had the leaf with a swirl design in it. When he stopped to them, they immediately and slowly opened up, making a wind blow past him. The air blew in, blowing out all the torches and candles that were lit for the pathway. As the light cleared in, the Snake Shinobi took a glance at two figures that stood in the doorway; their silhouettes made present by the light behind them.

The first figure was a middle aged man, probably in his fifties or so. He was around five feet in height, very stout for his age, considering he looked the part. His silver gray hair was slicked back a bit, and his eyes were in a permanent glare, almost as if he was constantly trying to pierce everyone he stared into. Along with a smile that hid a particular vicious nature. He was dressed in a semi-sparkling black business suit, black loafers, a white shirt with a business tie, and a rose in his left jacket pocket. On his fingers were obvious rings, showing that this man liked to flaunt his wealth wherever he went. In truth, he was perhaps a horrid man in his personality, who cared nothing more than to make profit on the backs of slaves.

The subordinate that stood next to him, was a teenaged boy, much like the Snake Shinobi. He was in between the ages of seventeen and nineteen, appeared to be Caucasian but his skin was completely gray and lifeless, as if his skin lost all complete pigmentation. His frame was slim, but he was surprisingly buffed up, but not too much. He was dressed in black baggy ninja pants and a tight black net sleeveless turtleneck shirt. On his feet, were the traditional black Shinobi strap on sandals, but covered his toes in yellow toe guards. He wore a yellow vest-like garment with no collar on it and black trim, and went down to his waist, with a yellow loincloth on both his front and back sides. Tied around his waist tightly, was a black sash belt with a yellow buckle on it, with a white jawless skull buckle fastened on to it. Black glaives were strapped on to his bottom legs, with yellow skeletal designs on them, and on the knee, a skull shaped knee guard. Tied around his exposed biceps were black bands, on the right one had a yellow hexagon on it, with a black upside-down star etched into it. He wore black fingerless gloves that ended at his elbows, and had on the forearms armor guards covered in yellow skeletal designs, as well as the back of the hands, but the palms were exposed for some reason or other. His shoulders had black shoulder guards that were in the shape of scorpion tail tips sticking upward, and on his back was strapped two deadly looking samurai fighting swords, split down the center to make the swing much faster. His face was nearly covered up by a black hood that clung to his head tightly, and had a yellow mouth guard mask, with a yellow design of that of a skeleton's lipless mouth. Only one thing about his face was shown, and that was the skin of his face and his eyes, in which they were completely milky white; almost as if the Shinobi was blind or something.

The obese man smirked as he looked to the young ninja and asked demandingly, "So, Naraku… did you get it?"

"I had to slit a few throats and eat one guard or two," Naraku the Snake Shinobi smirked viciously as he pulled the urn from behind him. He held it out satisfactory as he rubbed it in to his yellow associate's face, "But unlike Hanzo was at his last mission… I was successful, nonetheless."

The yellow clad warrior, Hanzo, remained quiet as he generously took the urn from Naraku. Though if he didn't say anything, he was certainly glaring at Naraku strongly as he stepped back. Then at that moment, a white clad figure, almost dressed as a priest and a scientist, strode up and took the urn from him, and walked away.

The trio then followed the man to the center of the room, now that the bright light had softened a bit, allowing the room to be shown completely. In the room, several men dressed in white robes and their faces covered in white bandages, and wearing what appeared to be night vision goggles were hard at work with what appeared to be a primitive yet very advanced lab. Dead bodies of both man, woman, and large beasts were; either whole or in pieces in some green slimy liquid. Strange metals were also being made, as the strange men were taking what were the extracts of the various beasts, and putting them in what appeared to be endoskeletons of metal, wires, and unknown parts. Else where in the room, several tubes were filled with some strange green substance; many were empty, but at least some were full of something. Inside them, were Shinobi; adult or teenager, male or female, all nude and wired up to check for vital signs. Although primitive, it appeared to be more of an advanced form of alchemy rather than science.

Rubata and the two strongest members of the mysterious Shinobi Clan had set everything in place at the location to where they were. It was located in a huge port-like altar, big enough to be a stage gazebo for at least five hundred people to fill it. And only a few yards away from it, was a massive rock, with sacred paper scrolls wrapped around it. Rubata stepped up and stated as he looked at the rock, "That large boulder over there. Inside there sleeps a dangerous, yet powerful demon lord, that no one dares conjure because it can't be controlled. However, it is the only creature powerful enough to control the Biju, King or minion."

He then walked up to what appeared to be a sacrificial altar, as he went on, "When it was freed when the Stars of Kikan first aligned… it took the First Kage of the Shadow Clan to seal the Dragon King, this Oonago, away." he stopped as he made his way to the main part of the altar, and evilly smirked as he saw the sight before him. The scientist placed the urn down in between the rock, and behind him the altar. "And now that we have had it in our generation, we have used it's massive power to creature our elite team of Jinchuuriki successfully."

There, lying on a slab of rock that was shaped as a sacrificial bed, was a small girl, possibly around the ages of thirteen or fourteen. The girl was completely naked, save for two scraps of cloth draped over her chest and pelvic region. Her skin was as pale as snow, and she had long flowing golden yellow hair that went down her back, and was spread on the table like wings, with a bang on her right side that nearly encompassed the right side of her face. And tattooed on her stomach, was a familiar seal… designed to imprison powerful spiritual creatures into a human host. The girl was completely unconscious, though she seemed to be experiencing tremendous nightmares as she tossed only slightly, moaning in discomfort.

Rubata snickered once more, "And now…with this 'volunteer.' he then smiled evilly as he looked down at the girl. "…we _can_ harness another one to our little band!"

It was then that Naraku walked up, along with Malice, as he asked, "You're certain the girl's power will be enough to control it?"

The Fat Man just chuckled as he looked arrogantly at the two male Shinobi, "If we can manage the summoning, then the so-called Biju will pose no threat." he then leaned down to the girl to get face to face as he evilly smirked at her, "Forgive our crude ways, Minahwa. I can promise there'll be no pain; there'll be pleasure, if anything." After that was said, he stood to the sidelines to where his Shinobi were, and the scientists walked up to perform the procedure.

Then all it took was one word in ancient Japanese from one of them, and the ritual began. Then suddenly, the girl began to glow white, as her eyes tightly shut, her back arched up, and she twitched a little, unable to bare the feeling. Then suddenly, as the scientists began to chant the same time, a green aura snaked from the urn, and to the girl, as the summoning continued.

Then, from the aura, the visage of a creature, that appeared to be remarkably like a mole crossed between a badger, was shown as it roared for only a moment. And then rushed at the girl, as everything became pitch black at that moment.

* * *

**Konoha, Village of Hidden Leaf**

**Main Gate**

* * *

The sun had long since risen, showering its bright and unbridled power down upon the mortals below. In the warm summer morning, it was a wonderful start to what would clearly be a quite hot day. The overly large area filled with nothing but giant and mighty forests surrounded the large and mighty city that was Konoha, Village of the Hidden Leaf. Behind the mile high wall that was as strong today as it was when it was built, was the massively large city of the strongest Shinobi that were ever known. Inside the walls, the great Village of the Hidden Leaf was massive, almost like the city of New York if you could guess the size of it. And behind it, a mountain was overlooking the city, and carved into the rock, were the faces of the Hokage, the Lead Shinobi that led the city. However, only the most powerful Shinobi could obtain the title of Hokage; not just anyone could claim it.

At the main entrance of the gate, two of the Leaf Shinobi stood watch as the two looked ahead and noticed the fellow that was coming towards them in a casual walk. He was quite easily identifiable due to the unique gray and faded red hermit sage clothing he wore and his long, shaggy white hair. Strapped to his lower back was a large summoning scroll, just underneath the traveling rucksack he carried. And if those distinguishable traits weren't enough for him to be recognized, the pair of red tattoo lines running from his eyes to his jaw line and his commonly-perverted grin were dead giveaways. Even the Shinobi red band on his forehead, with the small red horns on it, and the silver plate showing the Hidden Leaf insignia, a leaf with a swirl in it, was even a much bigger dead giveaway.

It was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Sannin, the Three Legendary Leaf Shinobi of Konoha. And also the Author of Make-Out Paradise… and a Mega Pervert to boot.

He passed them easily, but a gust of wind shot above them. The two were a bit startled by that, but Jiraiya smirked as he knew what that was.

Or who it was.

Passing overhead the streets, and above the unsuspecting citizens of Konoha, a long Shinobi strode his way to the highest point of the village. There, he landed on the top as graceful and poised as ever, as he dropped a rucksack. The bag crashed down with a loud thud as the figure was now shown in the light.

Next to him, his teenaged companion and student pulled off his own traveling rucksack and set it down with a loud thud. Ignoring his sensei, he pulled a small surfboard out of his rucksack and quickly bound up the nearest pole with an air of unrestrained excitement and a monstrously large foxy grin.

The Shinobi that stood on top of the tall tower, was a young teenage boy. He was sixteen years old, Caucasian, slim build, but his arms showed that he was built strong. He had short spiky blonde hair that spiked forward and had a few strands bob under his forehead. On his cheeks were three whisker marks of sorts, and he had the clearest blue eyes anyone ever saw. He wore a black net sleeveless turtleneck shirt that was skin tight, showing off his muscled chest. He wore a pair of orange jean pants, with the ends folded covering the ankles, showing the inside of the pants to be black, and black knee guards placed on them. Wrapped around the right thigh were white bands of cloth, holding a shuriken and kunai holder. Around the pants waist, a black belt was buckled around, holding an orange and black phani pack pouch. He also wore an orange hooded jacket, with black shoulders and sleeves, with the hood still orange, and a black stripe going down the middle. The jacket was halfway zipped down, exposing the chest, and the hood down in the back. The sleeves were rolled up on to the elbow. On his left forearm and hand, it was bandaged up, but only leaving the fingers and thumb exposed. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove, with a black and white bead wrist chain around the wrist. On the shoulder of the jacket, a red shoulder guard was sewn on there with a swirl in it, and a whistle dangling from it. on the back of his jacket, in the center to where the black V'd the orange, a red circle was present there with the same swirl as there was on the shoulder guard. But strapped to his back was a strange orange and silver disc, as big as a mini-backpack, and had a green gem lens in the center of it. Around his neck was a green crystal pendant of sorts. And finally, tied around his head, was a black band with the Konoha Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of the Former Team Seven, led by Kakashi and had teammates Sakura Haruna and Sasuke Uchiha. It was three years ago that he had left with Jiraiya on extensive training. Now, he had come back as a new man, or in his case, a new Shinobi now.

He took a deep breath as he threw his arms out, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "KONOHA!!! GET READY TO GET LIVELY AGAIN, BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK HOME!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Jiraiya, who had finally caught up with him, could only rub his face in exasperation as a groan escaped him. 'Leave it to you, Naruto, to make a 'big entrance' upon returning home,' and then he grinned. Jiraiya's instincts were telling him that this big shout would probably lead to a wonderful time to catch up on some of his long-overdue research. But first he should probably drop Naruto's bag off at his apartment, if only to save himself from a headache later, as he finally noticed the bag that was still on the ground.

Not noticing his mentor down below, Naruto grinned happily down at him as he grinned largely. "Well… I think it's time I kept up the tradition of being the one with the most surprises!" Turning back to the view, Naruto pulled off the disc from his back as he held it in front of him.

"Oi!" Jiraiya sighed as he let out a half-smirk. "So he's planning on using the Kazeodori, eh?" A large grin was all the only sign that he saw that he was going to use the said Kazedori. "Yep, he's gonna use it."

Naruto threw the disc in the air, and then it suddenly popped open to reveal its true shape. Now it was a spear-shaped air board of sorts, with a gray metallic pole extending the two separate pieces forward and that had a leather/rubber handle in the center of it for easy gripping. The front was a half-moon nose with the lens remaining in the center, while the other half had folded out into a pair of tail wing forks. Seeing the board, Kazedori, transform fully, Naruto leapt high in the air away from the pole he stood on. As soon as he was at the height, he grabbed the board and he slipped the Kazedori under his feet, gluing his feet to it with chakra.

Concentrating on it enough, Naruto gathered more of his chakra; the blue energy forming from underneath and behind it. After steadying himself, the chakra behind the board exploded into a mini rocket blast, shooting him towards the nearest roof. And as soon as he reached the surface, instead of crashing into it, the chakra under the board generated a gravity defying lift to it. Amazingly, the board's chakra pushed the air, resulting in both lift and movement as Naruto and the Kazedori swerved and slid through the air and winds all around the buildings and above the citizens in amazing and almost-graceful sweeps and turns. And wherever the board went, a tail trail of blue chakra was left behind, almost as if the board was riding a trail of chakra for the young Uzumaki to follow.

No matter who it was, for an experience like this, anyone would be pumped full of excitement and adrenaline. And Naruto proved that as he shouted with the wind blowing in his face and hair, "YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

**At the Hokage HQ**

In the mighty towered HQ that was the Home Base of Operations for the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, much activity was going on. However, one Shinobi, or rather kunoichi, which was a female shinobi, was walking towards one of the display windows. She was a female woman of around her thirties or twenties, depending on her physical appearance. She had bright blonde hair that went down to her waist, tied up in two pony tails, pale skin that made her glow, and dazzling topaz eyes. She was dressed in a white robe shirt, black robe pants that stopped at the middle of her lower legs, black high heel sandals, and a green jacket robe. She was known as Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and the Second of the Sennin, the Three Legendary Leaf Shinobi.

A few minutes ago, she had received a message from one of her ANBU agents. They mentioned some shinobi with their symbol on his band. A ninja dressed in orange and black… and riding what appeared to be a surfboard… riding _chakra_. Tsunade thought about it for a moment, and smirked, knowing who it could have been, 'Well… I guess he came back. It has been three years now.' it was then that she spotted someone, looking out the window with a dreamy gaze in their eyes. The figure appeared to be a teenaged girl, who was just looking out the window. "Hey, you," Tsunade called out, getting the girl's attention. "Guess who just got back?"

* * *

**Back Outside**

**Back with Naruto**

That single cheer that Naruto shouted out was more than loud enough to alert nearly the entire population of Konoha to his return. Including one individual in the shadows that saw the orange-clad ninja take off at high speed.

Like riding on a kamikaze missile, Naruto swept through the air above the roof of the buildings. His arms were back and his chest down; at the position he was in, he was taking more speed up on his chakra board. The rush of the warm morning air was a truly exhilarating feeling, sweeping through his slightly-longer hair and black headband straps. Down below him, he could see the growing crowds of Konoha staring and pointing at him in surprise and awe. And there were those that silently looked at him with much revulsion, hatred, and disgust.

Naruto sighed at this familiar feeling of being hated, all by what was locked inside of him. "I guess after three years, some things never change." A streak of mischievousness cut through him and he dove down towards the river of people. "But I'm gonna give them all a good show!"

They split and spread out quickly, trying to escape from his seemingly uncontrolled descent down to them. Grinning like crazy, he pulled up just in time to skim over the heads of those who hadn't been fast enough, spraying them with fierce winds that knocked them over. Dust clouds spewed up behind his trail, and those women who were close by, their skirts nearly flew off them, causing them to squeal in embarrassment.

Laughing manically, the Blonde and orange clad shinobi continued on for a ways, just reveling in the attention he was receiving. In no time though, he noticed that he was being followed by shinobi. Glancing off to the side, he spotted a familiar pair of expressionless animal masks. "So, the ANBU have come to play too?"

In the span of time it had taken them to glance over towards the rooftop to spot Naruto, the ANBU, the elite Shadow Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, noticed a fierce gust of wind announced Naruto's departure. The shinobi were converging on him, trying to capture him like they had done many times in the past. But things were different now: Naruto was in full control of the situation he was in. This was what the ANBU found out the hard way when the blonde took an abrupt, near-vertical climb _extremely_ high into the air.

Almost all eyes in Konoha, whether they be ninja or civilian, that had been made aware of his presence followed his climb into the atmosphere into he was little more than an orange and black dot against the blue sky.

Looking down and seeing Konoha was little more than size of his fist, Naruto let out his signature foxy grin. This was the moment he'd been planning and waiting for from nearly the instant he'd first conceived the Kazeodori in his mind almost two years ago during his training.

Releasing the excess chakra that had been propelling him but remaining firmly attached to the surfboard, he let gravity gradually work its magic. Slowly at first his continued on his original journey into the air, then as his speed slowed and gravity increased, he reached the zenith of his climb.

Closing his eyes, he arched his body back as he began his decent. Purely for the enjoyment of the fall and the moment, as well as the freedom one could feel when in the air as such, Naruto threw himself into a complex series of rolls, spins, and somersaults. He ended up spinning wildly and almost uncontrollably upside-down; the Kazeodori acting in a similar manner to a propeller, all the while cheering like a fool. If this had kept up, he would have surely turned himself into a propeller of sorts.

Below him, the earth was rapidly rushing up at him. The dark specks on the ground quickly grew in size and became distinguishable. The Hokage Monument became larger and larger as he fell closer and closer towards the Hokage Tower. Even without his keen eyesight, he could tell that certain old woman was watching his fall in growing concern and fear. When he was several hundred feet above the streets, he whipped the Kazeodori underneath himself and powered it up. In a fit of deafening laughter, he turned his fall into an exaggerated dive, kicking up a cloud of dust as he breezed down the street before rocketing away towards the training grounds.

All his shinobi pursuers could only stare at his retreating form after the two thousand meters of free fall he'd just pulled. They knew pretty much for sure that they couldn't catch an opponent that could fly… and do it as insanely as he did so a while ago.

That had been quite an entrance from number one most unpredictable shinobi of Konoha.

Pulling up slightly, he lazily drifted over the rooftops of a row of buildings and several of the ANBU, waving tauntingly at them. One of them made a leap for him, probably trying to tackle him. But Naruto merely fell on the board belly first and stayed there, holding the sides, then went into a drill spin. The spin was enough to not only move him just out of the ANBU's reach, but also send the man flying back the way he'd come from the blasting winds underneath the surfboard.

He immediately hopped back on the board, feet planted firmly back on the metallic footplates. Continuing on with his original course despite flying backwards, Naruto's laughter intensified as he watched the ANBU crash into his whole squadron in a rather comical display. Sort of like position.

However, his habit of crashing into things was not all gone for him, as by surprise, he slammed face first into it, like a cartoon character would be comically, into a roof mounted ventilation shaft. He moaned out, "Dude…" and then he was separated from his surfboard and dropped ungracefully to the ground in a crumpled heap. He lay still for a moment to catch his breath before bouncing to his feet again.

He brushed the dirt off his shoulders as he chuckled to himself, "Well, that was fun." he then spotted his Chakra Board over on the side, and walked towards hit. Gently scooping his toes underneath, he lightly kicked it into the air, and in a split second, it retracted back into its disk-like state. He chuckled as he held the armored disc in his hand, "Glad to know I didn't scratch it when I crashed." he sighed in relief as he was about to put his board back on his back, "It's actually a miracle that Totosai was able to build something that was durable enough for me."

"Well, I didn't expect you back so soon, Bean Sprout," a familiar voice spoke up from somewhere nearby. Turning, he spotted a familiar face.

However, he had to used his Kazedori to fully block a katanna that nearly chopped him in half. As the two metallic objects clanged, Naruto and the assailant both jumped back from the tops of the roof to get a good glimpse at one another.

When the blonde's anger subsided from that sneak attack, it was then that Naruto had noticed who had attacked him. It was a young teenage boy, sixteen years old, lighter skin than Naruto had, and onyx eyes. He had black hair with a blue tint to it, with hair bangs hanging over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, and spiked a bit in the back. He wore black jean-like pants, while on the right thigh, he had white bandages on it holding his shuriken/kunai pouch, and on the back of them was a blue phani pouch of sorts. On the lower legs were blue greaves, designed with black outer trimming as well as three lines going down vertically in the front, and attached to them were blue knee guards. He even wore the same black sneaker sandals that Naruto had. On the left side of his pants, strapped was a knee long piece of cloth that went from front to back, acting as sort of a shin guard. He had on a black net sleeveless turtleneck shirt on, with a black chest plate armor that only covered his right side in a 90 degree triangle shape. On the back, it was a standard rectangle shape for the rest of the chest armor, but it had two vertical ports opened to where the shoulder blades would usually be, with the Uchiha crest in the center of the armor. His left arm was completely wrapped up in black leather belts, from shoulder to wrist, and on his hand was a fingerless black glove with a blue back hand guard, and metallic finger guards on the fingers and thumbs. On his right arm, starting at his shoulder strapped to the armor, was a blue kimono sleeve with black trimming on the cuff, and had the same kind of glove that he had on his left hand. And tied around his forehead, was a blue headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it, only it had a horizontal scar on it for some odd reason.

Naruto immediately lit up as he saw who it was and shouted out with a smile, "Sasuke!!!"

Immediately Sasuke put the katanna down for a moment, until it disappeared into a puff of smoke. The Uchiha heir put his hands on his hips as he smirked in triumph. "Well, at least you didn't lose your memory in over three years." as always, Sasuke's dry attitude towards his teammates hadn't changed a bit. This was made evident as Sasuke's smirk softened for the Fox Shinobi boy, "Glad to have you back home, Fox Boy." Although, over the past three years, his lust for vengeance had lessened a bit; almost completely, he forgot about killing his older brother, Itachi. Now, he… almost seemed as… laidback as…

It was then that Sasuke's usual calm demeanor changed, much to Naruto's surprise, into a look of astonished surprise. Sensing the uneasiness of this change, Naruto sweatdroppped, "Okay, eh… what?"

"Heh. What do you know," Sasuke observed, circling Naruto for a moment giving the blonde much confusion. He then brought his right hand up, allowing the sleeve to go down, revealing a pair of summoning tattoos on his forearm, and stroked his chin with content as he smirked, "You're actually taller now, you hopeless knucklehead." His height had always been a sore spot for Naruto when they were younger, especially during their academy years.

And awkward pause blew by for the two of them, until finally that silence was broken. Lashing out immediately, Naruto's fist met Sasuke's skull, sending him floored to the ground unexpectedly as the blonde shouted crazily and hysterically, "WHAT!?! YOU THOUGHT I'D STILL BE A RUNT WHEN I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!?!"

"I see your temper still hasn't changed," a familiar voice popped up, just as Sasuke got up, rubbing his sore head. "Though it seems you've developed quite the Napoleon complex there."

The two looked down to where the voice originated from, and Naruto just had to smirk at this. There, sitting sprawled and relaxed as he always was, was a Juunin approximately somewhere in between his thirties or forties. His body was completely covered in a black combat suit, with his ankles and wrists all bound in white bandages. He wore black fingerless gloves and the traditional strap shinobi sandal sneakers. But his most distinguishing feature, was that he had a broomstick hairstyle of silver hair, and a face mask that covered his mouth and neck, while his Hidden Leaf Headband was covering his left eye. He was currently sitting below them on the roof's edge, reading a book called Makeout Paradise.

Sasuke just sighed in exasperation as he scratched the back of his head. However, Naruto just grinned with joy as he called out, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi tore away from his book for a moment, and simply waved, "Yo."

* * *

**After Thirty Minutes**

Kakashi looked in complete awe and shock at the sight that was held before him. Not only that, but so was Sasuke, for some odd reason, as his brow was nearly covered in sweat. Both of their eyes were overshadowed, as a background of storm clouds thundered behind them both, as they both looked down at a certain object. For Naruto, he was taking this pretty hysterically with satisfaction in his eyes. Not once, did he ever seen Sasuke like this with much emotion on his face… except for that time when the two of them and their female teammate tried to see what was under their sensei's mask.

"N-Naruto…" Kakashi stuttered as his hands shook out with frightened anticipation.

"It… can't… be…" Sasuke stuttered as the sweat poured furiously down his face. "Is… is that…?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto gave out a half-smirk, trying to keep it from going full. "It's the new issue of Make Out Paradise in over three years." That was pretty much what was in Naruto's hands as he gave it to the eager Kakashi. "The Pervy Sage insisted that I be the first to read it before I gave it to you, Kakashi-sensei." he then lop-sided a grin as he finished, "I'm pretty sure that you'll still like it. It's a bit too rich for my taste."

Not too far away, Jirayia had followed Naruto and overheard the conversation between the three. He huffed nauseatingly, 'Kids wouldn't be able to appreciate such art. And over the past three years, you haven't developed the taste for it.'

But then he looked to Sasuke as he asked curiously, "So what's with your reaction? Don't tell me you started reading this stuff."

After hearing that, Sasuke cleared his throat as he turned away, hiding what appeared to be a blush of shame on his face. It was seeing that, Naruto grinned mischievously, "So… in three years of training, you've started to read this perverted stuff, eh?"

"I had to, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted turning towards his blonde teammate. "I was studying under Kakashi for the past three years! He wouldn't turn his nose away from those books at all." he then sighed as he let his shoulders slump over. "After a month of getting fed up, I started to read them to see what the big deal was. And ever since then, I've been… kind of hooked on them." this drew a questionable stare from both Naruto and Kakashi as they both cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha heir, until finally he turned to them, shouting with a vein on his forehead. "I ONLY READ IT FOR THE GOOD PLOTS!!! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOUR PERV TOAD SAGE OR KAKASHI!!!"

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, the three turned and stood up, to see a pair of familiar faces that had just popped by. It was Lady Tsunade, along with her assistant, Shizune. But the most surprising sight, was another female amongst them, that caught Naruto's amazed gaze.

Standing next to Tsunade, a sixteen year old kunoichi stood by them. She was about two centimeters smaller than the boys, fair skin, and a slim but slender figure hiding a powerful strength in her. She had short bright pink hair that was at shoulder-length, and a red forehead protector which she used as a hair band, and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless skin tight turtleneck red shirt that was strapped on to the left side of her chest, with on the back was a white O circle. She also had pink elbow protectors, tight black mini shorts, and a short pink apron-like skirt, but was long on the right side ending at her knee. She was also wearing black high heeled sandal boots that ended below her knee, and strapped on to her right thigh were the same bandages and kunai/shuriken holder as ever. She even had a pink phani pouch on the left side, but on the right side, was a white medical pouch.

The girl looked at Sasuke, with the behavior of a love struck school girl, but that changed when she saw the blonde occupant that was with them. "N… Naruto?" the girl asked, her voice whispering with surprise.

Hearing her voice, Naruto had to smirk at his former crush. "Hey, Sakura. It's me."

Immediately, Sakura Haruno bolted right towards them, and stopped five feet in front of them. "Naruto! When did you get back?"

"Oh, just about half an hour ago," Naruto shrugged, turning one of his more endearing grins to her. "You certainly haven't changed much! Though I've gotta say, you're much prettier than ever!"

Sakura was momentarily torn between beating the shit out of her long-lost teammate and hugging him to death. And with her newfound strength, she most certainly could perform either one if she wanted to. It was then that when she stood in front of him and Sasuke, Naruto stood to his full height. In an instant they all realized the obvious. Before, Naruto was without a doubt the shortest among them. Now he stood eye-level with Sasuke and was several inches taller than Sakura.

"My goodness," Sakura said, staring at him in surprise. "Naruto… you're taller than me."

After hearing that, Naruto just blushed as he shrugged, "Oh, well. You know, I had a huge growth spurt in the past three years, you know."

The Med-Nin smirked as she looked at Naruto's awkward nature. 'I guess he had to grow up some time,' she thought as she looked at the teammate/friend that she hadn't seen in a long time, 'But not only are you taller, but you seem a bit more grown up than the last time.'

"SEXY NO JUTSU!"

Everyone scarcely had a moment's warning before they were beset by a large cloud of smoke that poofed neared the former Team Seven. Due to their lack of surprise, each reacted accordingly. Both Naruto and Sasuke each leapt to opposing sides of the path. The girl merely jumped up and over towards the two Sennin.

Suddenly as the smoke cleared away, a drop-dead gorgeous brunette appeared… completely naked with only the smoke clothing her. She turned to a sexy pose as she winked at Naruto, "Hi, Naruto," she said in a very seductive voice.

Jiraiya's face blushed fiercly, and his nostrils blew out steam as he hooted out, "WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOO!!! YEAH, BABY!!!"

The only reaction from Naruto was a slight twitch of his lips, even as Sasuke and Sakura quickly joined his side. Realizing that this jutsu had no effect on the creator, namely Naruto, another puff of smoke erupted, and in its place someone else was there. It was a thirteen year old Genin, namely Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the 3rd Hokage and a little brother figure to Naruto, had dropped his disguise quickly with a large grin.

"What did you think of that, Naruto?" he asked, his voice laced with mischievous deviousness. "Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming!"

Grinning slightly, Naruto nodded. "Not bad, Konohamaru, you've mastered the Sexy no Jutsu a lot sooner than I'd thought you would." But then he crossed his arms as he sighed with discontent as he looked to Konohamaru. "But…you shouldn't use that Jutsu anymore."

As Konohamaru was staring at his friend and 'big brother,' Sakura felt her respect for Naruto go up several pegs. He didn't want his 'little brother' using that repulsive jutsu anymore? Sakura grinned as her persective of him changed a bit, 'Wow. Naruto certainly has grown up."

'I don't believe it. The knucklehead sounds like a real shinobi.' Sasuke thought. however, that changed when he saw Naruto's trademark smirk appear. '_Oh boy, here we go_,' he sighed heavily, knowing Naruto would do something stupid.

"Such a jutsu is mediocre now!" Naruto said, quickly going into his 'full rant' mode. "Behold the newest perverted Jutsu I've created!!! You won't be disappointed!!!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched a bit as she stuttered in exasperation, "New… pervy… jutsu..?" Just as Naruto was putting his hands to make the seal, Sakura's right hook fist connected with his cheek as she screamed, "IDIOT!!"

Momentarily stunned from the unexpected blow, Naruto barely had time to stumble when Sakura grabbed him and began shaking him vigorously while continuing her own rant about his seemingly low maturity level, "WE ALL HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN OVER THREE YEARS STRAIGHT, AND YOU'RE STILL DEVELOPING STUPID CRAP LIKE THAT!?! I TAKE IT BACK, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL; YOU'RE STILL THE IDIOTIC, SHORT NUMBSKULL THAT ALWAYS GETS ON MY NERVE!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE OR NEGI!!! HELL, EVEN ROCK-LEE'S A BETTER CHOICE ON OUR TEAM THEN YOU!!!"

"Sakura!" Naruto struggled, trying to breathe from her massive grip around his neck. "Please! Let! Go! I! Can't! Breath here!!!"

Sasuke just watched the scene in amusement. It would seem that Sakura was indeed _very_ happy to see Naruto hadn't changed too much, in character at least. At the time, he had pulled out a copy of Make-Out Paradise, and read it to himself as he muttered, "Some things never change, I guess."

Glancing over at Konohamaru, Kakashi noticed that the pre-teen had disappeared and was hiding behind Sasuke. It didn't take the 'Thousand Jutsu Master' long to realize he feared that Sakura would turn her wrath…and immense strength… upon him next since, technically, he had been the one to use the Sexy Jutsu in the first place.

Walking forward, he patted Sakura's shoulder firmly as he said, "That's enough, Sakura. You're scaring Konohamaru."

The enraged kunoichi paused and looked over towards the hiding Konohamaru before she let the limp blonde fall to the ground, twitching like a dead cockroach and his eyes swirling and foaming at the mouth. Acting innocent, like nothing happened, Sakura sheepishly giggled in embarrassment, "Oh, heheh, sorry about that. But you know how Naruto gets some times."

"Naruto seems to have become more like you in these past few years," Tsunade muttered disapprovingly as they too watched the scene unfold from not too far away.

'Such beauty and strength,' Jiraiya was thinking with a sad and grimacing frown. 'You've been raising another 'Tsunade' yourself, haven't you?' Jiraiya then looked to Sasuke and to Kakashi, as they were both reading Make-Out Paradise, "Then again… Kakashi pretty much molded the Uchiha boy into another 'Kakashi' pretty much. So, I guess who am I to talk."

Even though they may have grown a bit and improved more, things had definitely taken a trip back to the norm for the reunited Team Seven.

**Next Chapter: Team 7 United; Familiar Faces Reacquainted**


	5. The Reunion of Team Seven pt1

**Disclaimer Note: In this part, we'll go to a flashback on how Sasuke managed to stay in Konoha. Also, while they're both in Jinchūriki and Cursed Seal modes, they're dialogue will be in Bold.**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden: Legends of Shinobi**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reuniting Team 7; Reunion with Friends and Comrades pt. 1**

* * *

**A Little Earlier**

**Hyūga Clan Household**

* * *

The proud mansion household of one of the most prestige and powerful Ninja Clans stood bright as ever. The Hyūga Clan was one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. All members born into the family possess the Byakugan (The All-Seeing White Eye), a kekkei genkai or genetic are ability that was passed down genetically in specific clans, that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see chakra. The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is believed to be descended from the Byakugan.

The clan was separated into two parts, the Main house and the Branch house, a system that would protect the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal. This seal gave the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they could destroy the branch members' minds with a simple hand gesture, or cause them great pain to punish them.

This seal would also make sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it sealed the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal died or was killed. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. However, After the Sand and Sound Invasion, involving the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog attack, the two houses had managed to at least start working out their differences. In the three years after Uzumaki's training, they finally brought the two Houses together as a family.

Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasized in jutsu that utilize this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist style. The clan's strongest techniques, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, are only allowed to be taught to members of the main house. However, only two known young members had bypassed this restriction by having one learn on his own, and the other creating a new variation.

And in the room next over, one member was finishing getting dressed.

In a room that was fitted for a girl, a particular girl was finished getting dressed as she looked into the mirror. She had now gotten on a shirt over her braless top, fitting it right on comfortably. She then pulled out her hair as she finally looked at herself in the mirror. She was a girl, a rather beautiful girl, fifteen years of age, with dark blue hair in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing each side of her face, but grew it waist down. Like her clan, this girl also had the infamous Byakugan eyes; they were featureless white eyes with a tint of lavender. She had fair skin with slim figure, but very slender figure due to her breasts and waist. She wore navy-blue pants that ended between her lower legs, with black sandal sneakers that exposed most of her foot. She wore a black net sleeveless and shouldered turtleneck skin tight shirt, with a modest black cover that hid the front of her breasts. She also had a lavender Hidden Leaf forehead protector around her neck, acting as a necklace of sorts. The girl then reached over and grabbed a white-lavender hooded jacket, and slipped it on.

Once again she pulled her hair back from her jacket as she zipped it up halfway up her cleavage. She then strapped on to her right leg her kunai/shuriken pouch, and then a med-nin pouch behind her. For those who knew her, she was Hinata Hyūga, the former heir of the Main House, now Medical Shinobi to the former Team 8, now known as Team Kurenai.

She looked at the mirror, pondering about something in her shy and timid expressional face and mind. "It's been three years now," she told herself, speaking with a soft and very pleasantly beautiful voice. She then smiled, a little bit timid in her thoughts out loud, "He'll be coming back. Today."

Of course, she had been talking to Naruto: the boy she had a crush on ever since she first saw him when they started Class together. At first, it was a strong admiration for him, seeing that even though he had always been hated by everyone for some odd reason, he still tried his best to do his best. Even as he continued to strengthen, despite everyone despising him, he still continued to become a stronger shinobi. That's what made her decide to get stronger as well, even when he left the village with the Leaf Sage, Jiraiya.

Speaking of which, she knew that three years of training, Naruto must have become stronger than ever. Hinata had also proved to be instrumental in changing; becoming stronger for the clan for the better. Though her role somewhat smaller, it was still a key role. She had been condemned as weak from a very young age, thus growing up believing such. Now, with the enigmatic Naruto Uzumaki as one of her best friends, and not-so-much a secret crush interest unknowing to him, she was taking her first true steps to becoming a proud Hyūga in her own right.

"It's kind of strange," she told herself as she exited her room, walking down the hallway. "I haven't seen him in over a year…" her face then blushed as she whispered her obvious realization. "… and yet still… my feelings for him have grown." it was at that moment, when she reached the door, she opened the door, and clenched her fists as she looked up at the sky with an uncommon fiery determination. "That's it. This is the day. The day that I tell him how I feel."

"Tell who how you feel?"

It was at that moment, that Hinata's face went from determined, to embarrassed and shocked. For what she didn't know, was that her teammates had come by early to pick her up for training.

The first team member was a boy, Caucasian with short messy brown spiky hair that spiked back, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails, both finger and toe, that could change into claws. On his face, he had distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. While this boy was human, he possessed several physical traits more akin to a wolf than a man. He wore a tattered black net shirt, exposing his chest a bit, with a brown leather duster jacket with no sleeves, the coat tails only going as far as behind his knees, and the shoulders and hood being grayish-khaki fluff. On his forearms were brown strap bands with both ends having the same grayish-khaki fluff on them. He wore black pants with the same pouched in the phany and his right leg, with the pant legs rolled to his ankles, on his black sandals. Standing next to him was a large, perhaps the size of a horse, wolf dog, colored khaki and brown. The boy was Kiba Inuzuka, male heir of the Inuzuka Dog-Shinobi clan, and the wolf was his former puppy companion, Akamaru, now a grown wolf-like dog.

His other companion, was a mysterious looking fellow, probably around sixteen as well, but not so sure. His frame was slim built, but it was not recognizable due to the clothing he wore. He wore a high upturned sea green collar duster jacket with a hood that obstructed his face even more, with sunglasses. He even wore a black turtleneck shirt that hid his face as well, along with black pants that went down to his ankles to hide his black boot-like sandal sneakers. He also had a satchel on his back. With such a mysterious appearance, there was only one known Shinobi with such a dubious and mysterious nature: Shino Aburame, of the Aburame clan, a Shinobi family that were masters in using chakra insects of all their techniques.

And it was he who asked, with an unseen eyebrow, "Could it be that you're about to confess to the one that arrived today? Our usual orange clad wildcard?"

"N-Naruto's… Naruto's back?" Hinata's stutter reappearing, as well as her flushed cheeks. If it was any possible, she probably would've fainted at this point. "He came back? Today? Really?"

In a flash of speed, and startling Hinata as the figure stood by her side, Kiba looked like he was teasing her as he asked, "So it's Naruto that you're trying to confess something?"

"Ah, well, I… um," Hinata stuttered a bit, and then calmed down a bit as she looked to Kiba, asking in defeat. "Is it… is it really that obvious of my feelings?"

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Kiba shrugged, "Well, aside from Naruto or that Sakura girl, I don't know about Sasuke, but pretty much everyone knows about it."

This caused the Hyūga girl's shoulders to slump in defeat by this. It was pretty evident that her teammates and their leader, Kurenai, knew much about her immense crush on the Uzumaki boy. Though sometimes, she wished she wouldn't get so flustered when someone found out about it. Or at least be courageous enough to at least tell Naruto how she felt about him.

"Can we hurry this up?" Shino interrupted, getting boht their atteniton as he spoke out. "We need to go to Training Ground 7."

"Why?" Kiba asked as he walked over to Akamaru and scratched behind his giant dog's ears. "What's the big hurry?"

"For Hinata's sake in all this, Naruto will be appearing there along with his team." the mysterious shinobi boy answered. This earned a surprised look on Hinata's face as well as a smirking ambitious Kiba.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**The 7th**** Training Grounds**

* * *

Neither of them needed to guess where he might be, well, only Naruto and Sakura didn't have to guess why they were there. They knew instinctively, just from what Tsunade had told them earlier. In preparation to see what Naruto had learned and mastered, a little test was placed to test his and the others' skills. So as before, they all met at the chain gate of their first Training Grounds. That was why Sakura and Naruto were the first ones to appear at a very familiar training ground. While Sakura was waiting patiently, Naruto was annoyingly pacing back and forth, muttering to himself, "Even after three years, Kakashi-sensei's still the same. Late as always, making us wait here until sunset." he then stopped in his tracks as he sighed and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Well, he's always been like this," Sakura sighed in agreement with Naruto. She then turned to look to the left as she stated, "And Sasuke's hasn't tried to be a better example than him either."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned around. "You mean he does it too?"

"Pretty much," Sakura muttered as she rubbed her temples in exaggeration. "You'd think that after three years, they'd both try to improve as much."

"I take it back, Sasuke's even more like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled as he dropped down and sat, sighing in defeat.

Suddenly, as if cued, a puff of smoke erupted on top of the fence. Looking up, they both saw Sasuke and Kakashi, as their former sensei waved in apology, "Sorry about the long wait. As it happens, Sasuke and I ran into this old lady, and…"

"CUT THE CRAP, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" both Naruto and Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke, all said in unison, not buying it one bit.

After their pointless debate, the former Team 7 waltzed right into the Training Grounds. As they entered and walked through the open forest, the teen trio noticed a familiar pair of wooden posts. As Naruto looked at them, he smirked, "Oh man, this brings back a lot of memories."

"yeah, they sure do," Sakura smiled at this, and looking back to Sasuke. "How about you?"

Sasuke simply shrugged as he answered, "Eh, pretty much." however, he sweat dropped as he innerly groaned, 'Although I don't wanna openly remark that I remembered getting caught by Kakashi-sensei and getting planted in the ground.' He never wanted anyone to know that _that_ was his most embarrassing and humiliating moment.

"A lot has changed in three years," Kakashi had spoken up, causing the three teens to turn to his attention. "It was on this very training ground that I taught you the true value of being a Shinobi: Teamwork." it was true for the teens. They had learned it the hard way from their defeat, and with Naruto being tied to the post. It was only when they were gonna share their bento with him, that Kakashi had popped up and told them they passed when they figured it out.

"And all the battles that came afterwards," the silver-haired broomstick head mused in his thoughts aloud.

It was true, a lot had happened during their times at their first days as Genin. The Battle with those Mist Ninjas, Zabusa and Haku; that day was when Naruto had forged his own way as a Shinobi: to Never take Life of the enemy. Also that year, was when they were accepted into the Chunin Exam. That too had a pivoted role in it as well for them all; with Sasuke and Sakura growing much that is. With Sakura realizing she needed to grow and not be a burden to the boys. And with Sasuke, in Orochimaru's Curse marking him. There, they had also stopped the Former Leaf Ninja traitor in his attempt to destroy Konoha with the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog and his hose, Gaara.

In that, Naruto also too realized that it was also the time he had met the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya. As well as accept his training in Summoning Toad Jutsus. But that was also another pivoting role, as when Orochimaru attempted to steal Sasuke to the Sound Shinobi's Village… as his new body. However, Naruto and Four Others, and surprisingly Gaara and his siblings, including a drunkard Rock-Lee, had gone after him by defeating the Sound Four, Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Elite as they were.

And that's what drove both boys to remember on that final battle…

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

**Valley of the End**

* * *

_The two former teammates/supposed friends and rivals, stood on either side by the waterfalls. Both boys staring down towards one another, preparing the final attack. But now, both boys bodies had dramatically changed due to different sources. Naruto due to himself being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Strongest of all the Biju known throughout the lands. And Sasuke due to his now matured Sharingan, as well as the Cursed Seal of Heaven, 'given' to him by Orochimaru._

_Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke in a place called Valley of the End, very near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound, and fought Sasuke. With Sasuke determined to kill Naruto in his quest for power, Naruto decided he would have to take the battle seriously if he was to bring Sasuke back. When Sasuke's drive to kill proved greater than Naruto's resolve of friendship in a 'fair' fight, Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra to level the playing field, allowing him to batter around Sasuke. Sasuke, pushed to his limits, managed to develop the mature Sharingan, greatly overpowering Naruto. W hen Naruto, even with the Nine-Tails' chakra, was defeated, he tapped into the chakra even more, and a red aura of the Nine-Tails' chakra, in the shape of a fox, surrounded him. Sasuke then drew on the power of the second stage of his cursed seal to properly compete with Naruto._

_Now there they were, with Naruto, at the age of thirteen, crouched like a fox, with a blood red chakra aura of him with that was the silhouette of a fox. His eyes turn red and almost more animalistic, the whiskers on his cheeks defined a bit more, and his teeth sharpened, along with his nails. He snarled at his opponent with much determination; but mostly it was in a blind rage of fury and malice directed at his thirteen year old opponent, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke had gone through a similar transformation due to Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven. His hair was longer now and turned dark blue. his skin turned dark-gray and his eyes also grew dark gray. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which they could be used to glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. Like all Cursed Seals, the user received increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal was active. _

_Actually even as he stood there, Naruto could feel his entire right side going numb. With the loss of half his body's movement, Naruto was forced into a kneel. If he didn't end this battle soon, Sasuke would win. That would be completely and utterly unacceptable! At this given point, his mission to retrieve his wayward comrade was the last thing on his mind. As was the fact that he could slowly but surely only for this brief moment, control the youki chakra. _

_But he couldn't do it forever, as he felt an influence start to slowly eat at his conscious human mind. Sasuke couldn't hold this form forever either, as the Cursed Seal was slowly eating at him as well. But he decided to goad on the blonde as much as possible._

"_**I see you're having some trouble too**__," Sasuke called over as he stood back up. His statement earned a slight glare from Naruto. Chuckling lightly at Naruto's expression, "__**It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, I'm having some trouble too. So let's try and make this battle over as fast as possible.**__" Sasuke looked up towards the monoliths that towered above them. "__**Tell me, have you ever heard of the legend that surrounds this place, Naruto?**__"_

"_**Yeah, I've heard of it! Sarutobi Hokage told me about it once; it was one of the better stories he told me about!**__" Naruto snapped, trying to stand as well. "__**The place was where two great Shinobis once battled, creating this river and canyon…on the country border. It was later called as the Valley of the End. It was named in honor of such a battle, so that it would live on in story.**__"_

"_**Then I think this is the perfect setting…isn't it?**__" Sasuke asked, his familiar smirk crossing his mutated face._

"_**Yeah, it is**__," Naruto said, holding up his one good hand as he began to mold as much chakra and youki chakra as he could. "__**No matter what, I intend to win this fight and drag your ass back. Because this battle's coming to a close…**__"_

"_**Yes, well… we'll see about that, Naruto,**__" Holding his left clawed hand out to the side, Sasuke's Chidori burst to life. Channeling his altered chakra into the jutsu, black lightning quickly overrode the white. "__**And I'll have you know, Naruto…**__"_

"… _**that one way or another… **__" a crimson/violet Rasengan quickly but surely formed into Naruto's right clawed palm._

"… _**I will defeat you!"**__ they both yelled simultaneously; their transformed eyes blazing in this one final strike. __**"That's ALL that I WANT!!!"**_

_With extraordinarily powerful leaps, both boys were flying towards one another at terminal velocity, jutsus out and ready. They flew over the river that the waterfall fed, completely bypassing the laws of Gravity as they charged at one another. There was no standstill, no Sakura to plead at them both to stop, no Kakashi to throw them apart to interrupt their battle this time. It all came down to this: the Air Release Jutsu, the Rasengan, developed by the 4__th__ Hokage, and the Chidor, a somewhat attempt of the Rasengan by Kakashi himself. These two Cursed young Shinobi, using their most powerful jutsus to finish this one. Final. Battle._

"_**CHIDORI!!!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!!!"**_

_The two most powerful attacks smashed into each other. The amounts of Chakra that both boys poured into them, so powerful that even anyone from another continent could see it erupt around the two boys as their jutsus met. The clashing and intermixing chakra quickly formed a very large sphere of pure, bright, and uncontrollable energy. This energy grew opaque, and rapidly turned to colors almost darker than black, and brighter than white itself._

_Inside this sphere, Naruto and Sasuke each took one final strike against each other. Sasuke, with his longer reach, was able to jab his fingers into Naruto's chest. This attack had an unexpected side-effect. The blow knocked Naruto ever-so-slightly off the course of his attack. He had been aiming one final punch to Sasuke's face, in an attempt to knock him out, just as his head butt had knocked out Gaara._

_But the blow to his chest caused him to reflexively open his hand as he was pushed away by the momentum Sasuke's attack gave him. However because his hand was open, his claws were exposed. The same impact that pushed Naruto away from him also caused Naruto's hand to descend in an arc to reach for his new wound._

_The claws dug into the skin over into Sasuke's headband, slashing a horizontal scar into the headband's metal plate. Sasuke was extremely lucky that his reach was greater than Naruto's though. For if Naruto had been just two millimeters closer, Sasuke's eyes would've been slashed and be blind at this point. Instead, he acquired a single scar arching on his metal plate._

_Then the energy surrounding them ignited. On the outside of the sphere, a deafening explosion could be heard for miles away in all directions. The shockwaves tore trees cleanly out of the ground and sent colossal gusts of wind and dust spreading away from the shores. Thankfully none of the bystanders, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara and Rock-Lee who had arrived, were taken with the blast. Upon seeing the growing sphere, they had retreated to find some solid cover, namely behind the Shodai's head._

_Inside the blinding energy, Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another. Sasuke's hand was covering his damaged headband as his curse seal quickly retreated back into its source. The red youki chakra silhouette over his body faded away as Naruto's eyes returned to their blue._

_Total silence hung heavily in between them as they gradually drifted apart._

_Creeping slowly along the horizon, the rain came as a surprise on the gathered shinobi. None of them had been paying attention to the weather, far too engrossed in the battle beneath them. Almost instinctively, sand quickly rose out of Gaara's gourd to shield him from the falling water._

_Back down in the canyon, Naruto was knocked out flat, while Sasuke was on his knees at this point, staring down at Naruto. Amazingly enough, Naruto was still alive, despite the now-healing faster wound disappearing. The young Uchiha boy, finally getting the strength back in his legs, turned around, attempting to leave once again._

_Then suddenly, he felt a grip on his right ankle. He turned and was deeply surprised to see none other than Naruto, awake but still weak from the attack. Growling in frustration, Sasuke tried to break free from the grip, "Stupid Bean Sprout! Let go already!!" he then began to kick Naruto in the head continuously as he shouted, "What's wrong with you? Are you stupid or something? Why did you come all this way? You know I left the village on my own free will; I have no intention of going back!!! WHAT'S THE POINT!?!"_

"_Because…" Naruto weakly replied, looking up to Sasuke with much sympathy as his weakened body could do so. "… if… you leave now. Not only am I gonna give up on being Hokage… but Sakura… and the others back home… they'd all be sad." he then grumbled in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be Sakura's love interest, "Especially Sakura."_

"_That's it?" Sasuke asked, not buying this as his voice dripped with disgust. "You'd give up being Hokage if I left?" he shook his head as he shouted at the blonde, "Why the hell would you do that?"_

"_How could I become Hokage…" Naruto replied as he let a sad smile spread on his face. "… if I couldn't save my friend." the two were silent on that moment, even when Naruto asked, "So… why didn't you kill me? I mean, if you did so… then wouldn't your Sharingan advance farther than it already has?" Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned, but before he asked how, Naruto replied, "Kakashi told me about it. Right before I left, he had mentioned about why your brother killed your whole clan. Just so he could do that. And if you did it, then you'd be able to kill your brother, so…"_

"_I didn't want to do it his way," was all that Sasuke mentioned._

"_Then do it another way: your own way," Naruto stated as he started to get up, albeit a bit painful as he tried to get back on to his feet, slowly and painfully. "You are who you are. You're not your brother, and I know damn well you're not that egg-sucking slimey bastard, Orochimaru. You're better than either one of them." Naruto was now groggily standing up straight, looking at the still-deciding Sasuke as he continued. "Look at me. I have no clan of my own, but I'm forging my own path, my own strengths, in my own ways and learning as I go." he then smirked at the Uchiha heir as he was slowly about to collapse, "If anything… you should do it your own way. And don't try following some bastard's path who just kills what he wants…"_

_At that moment, Naruto was close to falling back down, as Sasuke turned his back, ready to go. As Naruto was about to slip out of consciousness, his thoughts were, 'Then I guess… this is his path…'_

_Then suddenly, someone caught him before he fell back on the ground. He was awake again, just to see… it was Sasuke who grabbed him. Steadying him up, the two boys then looked to each other, almost trying to read each other's facial expressions as best they could. For Sasuke, Naruto's words had sunk deep inside himself; all this time, he had been following a one-track path: avenging his brother. It had done nothing but distract him and made him weak at this point. While Naruto had always followed his own path, and had become stronger than ever._

_Sighing in defeat, the Uchiha boy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, "Looks like you win, Naruto. I'll go back and forge my own path." the blonde just smirked with astonishment, until Sasuke shot out, "But you'd better be getting stronger, because I'm gonna surpass you and kick your ass next time."_

_Naruto smirked at this as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. His trademark fox grin spread on his face as he answered, "Count on it." _

_Glancing down below them, Kakashi, who had arrived with his own team, looked down at both the boys, and amazed that the two of them… were sitting and slightly getting along. In truth, Naruto had completed the mission: he had brought Sasuke back._

_Then changing the subject, Kakashi turned to leave as he said under his breath, "For Naruto and Sasuke to fight here, of all places. It's…ironic…Let's go back to Konoha."_

* * *

**Back in the Present Time**

* * *

Sasuke turned to see his comrades and at Naruto, coming back from memory lane. In truth, Sasuke had done what Naruto suggested: he forged his own path, forgetting his brother and continued to grow stronger than ever. For the past three years, he had studied under Kakashi, as Naruto studied under the Toad Sage, and Sakura studied under the Fifth Hokage. During his training, he had developed much of his potential and became a very powerful shinobi, almost probably catching up to Naruto's power from back in the days when they were genin. He even decided to try and forge his own jutsu instead of letting his Sharingan copy more for him. In this decision, he decided to create different variations of the Chidori; in truth, the ability to use the Chidori to manipulate lightning-based chakra, was probably a worthwhile idea to do, especially if he could manipulate it into different shapes and uses. And finally, thanks to the drug that the Sound Four had given him, he could practice to control his Cursed Seal, as well as fight off its Dark aura influence upon him. In truth, he had become a whole new different Sasuke Uchiha… and more like a combination of him and Kakashi, much to some of the humor of others.

But then, he turned and looked to Sakura, who didn't notice him at the time. She was talking with Naruto about the old days… and unknown to the two… a small smile spread on the Uchiha's face. It was a soft and warm smile as he looked to the pink-haired med-nin. 'That night… when I tried to leave…'

* * *

"_What are you doing prowling around at this hour?" he asked, as though nothing was out-of-place._

"_I knew you'd come this way…" she said quietly, for once her voice held no affection towards him. She was too saddened by what he was obviously about to do to even try to sound loving. "If you were to leave, you'd have to come this way."_

_Sasuke just stared at her, his face in its familiar indifferent mask. "Get out of here and go back to sleep," he said and began to walk around her._

_She didn't try to stop him, only waited as he walked past. Her sad frown grew deeper with each step he took. Slowly tears began to fall from her eyes. She was losing her best friend and she knew deep down that nothing she said could stop him. And that was what caused her tears to fall faster._

"_Why?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear her. "Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_Sasuke at least had the courtesy to stop and answer. "I asked you once to not help me…So don't try to look after me."_

"_You are my best friend, Sasuke-kun," she said, turning to look at him, her tears shining brightly in the moonlight. "Even in the most painful and unbearable of times that we faced together with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, you were always there for me. You helped me become who I am now. And despite all the bad things we've been through, I still enjoyed it."_

_Sasuke was quiet as he listened to her monologue. Sakura waited for a moment in case he had anything to say, but he remained silent._

"_I know why you're leaving," she said, looking down in shame. "You want to find that man, Orochimaru, to help control that curse seal. Don't you? You want its power so you can finally beat Naruto and…get your revenge."_

"_Yes," he said, speaking finally. "I may need it in the future, along with anything else Orochimaru can give me. Do you want to know why…? To avenge my family, to be the absolute best, these are the sole reasons that I live."_

_His next phrase truly released the floodgates on Sakura's tears._

"_From this point on, we all walk separate paths," Sasuke monotonously. "Naruto has found his. I'm starting mine soon. Now it's your turn, Sakura."_

_Foregoing all sense of propriety, Sakura finally gave into her feelings. Not that she could hold them back much longer anyway. "I…I love you with all my heart, Sasuke!!! P-Please don't go. Without you, I'd…be so lonely…Please…"_

_Sasuke just remained as he was for a moment. Then slowly, almost painstakingly, he turned and stared at her. "You really are…annoying," his tone was neutral, merely stating a fact. But there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Turning away as he prepared to leave, he said, "I know Naruto will follow…Tell him I'll be waiting for him."_

"_Don't go!!! Please!!!" Sakura called out, rushing forward. "If you do, I'll--"_

_Sasuke suddenly phased out of sight, reappearing behind her. She froze, shivering involuntarily when she felt his hot breath on her neck._

"_Sakura," there was a hint of longing in his voice. "...thank you."

* * *

_

* * *

Training wasn't the only thing that had happened in the last three years. In another sense, not only did a new way bloom in Sasuke… but something else as well… in his heart…

"A lot has changed indeed," Kakashi pointed out as he looked at the three. "You know… if it weren't for Itachi popping up, or Orochimaru's invasion, I don't think much growth between any of you three could have…" however, Kakashi had to stop as he soon learned the error of his choice of words.

The three teenagers seemed to just go into some sort of depression. Even Sasuke seemed bummed out, almost as if he had eaten bad oysters. As they were bumming out, a dark aura cloud appeared about them, as if they were trying to forget something just as horrible as it was. Kakashi just groaned as he sweat dropped, 'Note to self: never mention those names again. It seems as if they've become taboo for these guys.'

Before the trio could go further into their grimace, they heard a bell jingle. The three looked up and saw Kakashi, holding a familiar pair of bells in his hands. "As to see what you three are capable, during your three-year training period away from each other." the three teen ninjas looked hardened and determined at their sensei as he continued, "Use any weapon or Jutsu that you think can come of defeating me. Just remember the one rule:…"

"Come at you with the intent to kill," Sasuke answered as a small half-grin appeared on his face.

"Exactly," Kakashi answered as he strapped the bells on to his belt. "You've got until sunrise tomorrow."

"Plenty of time," Sakura smirked as she pulled out a pair of black gloves. She then slipped them on as she flexed her fingers out.

Naruto adjusted the band on his head as he looked to Kakashi and asked confidently, "So… you gonna be reading Make-Out Paradise during this fight, or did you finish it already?"

Kakashi then put the book away in his phany pouch as he popped his shoulders, "No, I think I'll savor the ending when we're done." he then pulled his headband onto his forehead, allowing his left eye to show. There, the vertical scar was present… as well as the Sharingan eye as well, "Besides… I think I'd better take this fight a bit serious than before. This time, it's a whole new ballgame."

Naruto smirked as he pulled the Kazedori out from behind him. The disc then shot out back into the futuristic board, but made another transformation as Naruto grabbed the handle bar in the center. The front then expanded a bit, forming into the shape of a lance head as Naruto twirled the board as if it were a staff lance. He then stuck the board's sharp tip on the ground, and smirked, "Same here, Kakashi-sensei."

As the former Team 7 stared down their sensei, they weren't without an audience. Hidden behind the trees, going unnoticed, Tsunade and Shizune stood, watching this fight exercise about to commence. Not only that, but Jiraiya was sitting on one of the tree branches, also watching. And as if they weren't enough, Team 8 had arrived, and were hiding in the trees not too far from the 5th Hokage and Toad Sage.

And Hinata, hiding behind one of the trees, could only gaze at one particular blonde shinobi. In the three years that he was gone, Hinata couldn't believe that the boy that stood there, was her Naruto. In truth, she blushed deeply, at how handsome he had become. She smiled softly as she gazed upon him, "… Naruto…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Reuniting Team 7; Reunion with Friends and Comrades pt. 2**


	6. Team 7 Reunited

**Naruto Shippuden: Legend of Shinobi**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Team 7 Reunited; Practice Battle Grounds**

* * *

**Practice Grounds**

The battlefield was set, and the players were all in place, as were the crowd in hiding. Kakashi looked at his former students, and now saw before him three shinobi warriors in their own right. The last three years of training were now officially about to be tested. The three looked up and saw Kakashi, holding a familiar set of three bells in his hands.

"As to see what you three are capable, during your three-year training period away from each other." the three teen ninjas looked hardened and determined at their sensei as he continued, "Use any weapon or Jutsu that you think can come of defeating me. Just remember the one rule:…"

"Come at you with the intent to kill," Sasuke answered as a small half-grin appeared on his face.

"Exactly," Kakashi answered as he strapped the bells on to his belt. "You've got until sunrise tomorrow."

"Plenty of time," Sakura smirked as she pulled out a pair of black gloves. She then slipped them on as she flexed her fingers out.

Naruto adjusted the band on his head as he looked to Kakashi and asked confidently, "So… you gonna be reading that new volume of Make-Out Paradise during this fight, or did you finish it already?"

Kakashi then put the book away in his phany pouch as he popped his shoulders, "No, I think I'll savor the ending when we're done." he then pulled his headband onto his forehead, allowing his left eye to show. There, the vertical scar was present… as well as the Sharingan eye as well, "Besides… I think I'd better take this fight a bit serious than before. This time, it's a whole new ballgame."

Naruto smirked as he pulled the Kazedori out from behind him. The disc then shot out back into the futuristic board, but made another transformation as Naruto grabbed the handle bar in the center. The front then expanded a bit, forming into the shape of a lance head as Naruto twirled the board as if it were a staff lance.

He then stuck the board's sharp tip on the ground, and smirked, "Same here, Kakashi-sensei."

As the former Team 7 stared down their sensei, they weren't without an audience. Hidden behind the trees, going unnoticed, Tsunade and Shizune stood, watching this fight exercise about to commence. Not only that, but Jiraiya was sitting on one of the tree branches, also watching. And as if they weren't enough, Team 8 had arrived, and were hiding in the trees not too far from the 5th Hokage and Toad Sage.

And Hinata, hiding behind one of the trees, could only gaze at one particular blonde shinobi. In the three years that he was gone, Hinata couldn't believe that the boy that stood there, was her Naruto. In truth, she blushed deeply, at how handsome he had become.

She smiled softly as she gazed upon him, "… Naruto…"

* * *

**Back with Team 7**

The three teens looked at their former master/team leader, all anticipating on the fight at hand. Now it was just a question of who was gonna strike first. But before any moves could be made, Naruto suddenly slapped himself in the forehead, groaning, "Ugh! I forgot!"

Sakura nearly face-vaulted at that moment, as she finally shouted out, "UGH! WHAT IS IT, NARUTO?"

"I gotta drop my weights," the Fox-Shinobi answered, as he took off his shoulder guard, "Kakashi said to fight like you mean to kill, right? So in that case… I'm giving it all I've got."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "So, what does that have to do with…?"

THUD!

That was sound that caught everyone's, hidden or in plain sight, attention. They looked to the ground behind Naruto, and saw his orange and black hooded jacket… leaving a small indent in the ground. Stunned by this discovery, the two turned to look at Naruto, who was now only wearing his sleeveless turtleneck black net skintight shirt now. But underneath the jacket, apparently, had a leather black strap that went from his right shoulder to his left ribs, and had a small strap leading to his left shoulder, where the shoulder guard was now snapped in place. The back of the strap apparently also had a lock-on mechanism for the Kazedori. But what really caught the attention of his teammates and team leader, was what was strapped into the jacket. There, sewn within the jacket, was a thin layer of flak Kevlar sewn under the surface… and boy did it look heavy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and back at the jacket, 'He was carrying all that extra weight on him, and was still able to move around so fast? Even on his board?' and then turned to Naruto, giving a half-smirk, "When this is over, I'm gonna have to ask about his training."

Naruto cracked his neck for a moment, loosening up, and smirked, "Now… I'm ready." and with a quick flash of his wrist, he threw a couple of shurikens right at Kakashi.

Kakashi spotted them, and immediately dodged to the ground as they past over him. He then countered Naruto with a barrage of shuriken thrown straight at the boy. But Naruto prepared for that, as immediately, he grabbed the Kazedori, handling it like a spear staff. The blonde shinobi swatted the shurikens away from him, but made sure not to hit Sakura nor Sasuke. Then, in a flash, he disappeared, much to Kakashi's confusion, but was now more alert, as Naruto was in the air above, twirling the Kazedori for a powerful strike as he was falling towards Kakashi from above. But Kakashi immediately spotted it, as he crouched and threw another barrage of shuriken right at the boy in the air.

Naruto spotted that move, and immediately took action as he slung the Kazedori on his back. He then made a familiar cross-seal from his index and middle fingers on both hands, calling out, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and in a puff of smoke, a clone of him appeared on his left side. The clone immediately grabbed Naruto, pulling him out of the way of the shuriken as they passed by.

"Impressive," Kakashi mused at his former student's strategic move.

Sasuke let a small smirk pop up on his face, "Not bad, knucklehead."

'He used his Shadow Clone to pull him out of the way,' Sakura smirked, "You've really improved a lot, Naruto."

Naruto immediately landed on the ground, the clone disappearing, as he pulled out the Kazedori for another attack. Unfortunately, that didn't come to pass, as Kakashi sped up towards him, and locked the boy in an arm lock hold, just as he did before the first time three years ago. "Still impatient as always," Kakashi mused, holding Naruto by his wrist and head, locking the Kazedori in place, "You didn't even wait until I said start."

"Maybe," Naruto smirked, catching Kakashi's attention.

"But it's not the same as last time," _Naruto _spoke up… from behind.

Kakashi took a quick look around him… and saw a Shadow Clone of Naruto, holding an exact copy of the Kazedori in his hands, holding the bladed end right at the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi just smirked under his mask, "Hmm. Still impatient, but… you've really grown since last time."

* * *

**With the Hidden Audience**

Team 8 couldn't believe at what they had just seen. Naruto had single-handedly lasted long against Kakashi, and now had him by surprise. Although Shino didn't flinch from his spot and was much reserved in his emotions, Kiba was smirking and chuckling at this. "Man, I thought Naruto would've slouched on this, but seeing him like this just makes me itch to get a rematch with him," Kiba quietly exclaimed.

Even Shizune was impressed, as she stated, "Incredible."

"Not bad," Lady Tsunade complimented, looking up at Jiraya, "I see three years with you was a good idea. In some ways."

"Why thank you," Jiraya smirked, ignoring that last part.

Hinata, on the other hand, was slightly blushing at seeing Naruto's growth as it was, and let a small smile of astonishment appear on her lips, "Amazing…"

* * *

**Back On the Field**

"Y'know, if this is similar to last time, you should probably finish that latest volume of Make-Out Paradise," Naruto said, grinning. "I mean, aren't you dying to read it and figure out the ending?"

Kakashi merely grinned at that, as he replied, "Oh, I'm dying to know it, but right now, this is more on my focus."

"I guess he's being serious this time," Sakura said with a small but bright smile.

"Of course I am," Kakashi said as he exposed his Sharingan eye to the others. "Seeing Naruto's improvement is an early indication that something's telling me to not underestimate all of you this time."

"Against me? Perhaps…" Sasuke said, managing to keep a straight face. "… since I'm the only other _Jounin_ here."

When Naruto heard that, he and his clone both cocked an eyebrow as the real Naruto asked himself, 'Sasuke? A Jounin?'

Kakashi cleared his throat, looking focused now, "Well, seeing that the warm-up's done, I'd say we'd better get ready. One…"

Sasuke nodded as he bit his left thumb, causing a little blood to seep out. Sakura tightened her gloves a bit in anticipation, as Kakashi continued the countdown, "Two…"

"SUMMON STYLE: SWORD OF KUSANAGI," Sasuke called out, streaming a line of blood on his exposed right arm, on the summoning seals. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Sasuke now held in his hands a chokutō. It was a simple samurai blade, similar to the one Orochimaru used in his snake summon attacks. He then formed a hand seal on his left hand, and then rubbed it on the blade from hilt to tip, "CHIDORI KATANA!" immediately, the blade surged and glowed with bright blue electrical chirping chakra.

Naruto got the idea as well, as the Naruto in front of Kakashi, disappeared. Kakashi went wide eye, figuring out that was the clone, and that the original was behind him. "AIR RELEASE STYLE: WIND BLADE!" Naruto held the Kazedori's front up, and the larger bladed top swirled with fast-moving wind, forming a sort of half-moon blade on the right side of the upper part of the board.

Sasuke charged forward towards Kakashi; his blade sparking with lightning bolts. Naruto jumped back, as he charged at Kakashi; the blade of the Kazedori digging into the ground, leaving a destructive fissure trail behind him.

"And… start!" Kakashi called out, disappearing in a smoke cloud.

The two boys didn't stop in time, as they were able to skid to a halt, and slash the ground right across from one another. The impact of both their attacks striking the ground from each other's side was a tremendous sight. From Naruto, Sasuke's Chidori blade shot a strike of blue energy that blew a long fissure, while his Wind Blade slashed aside Sasuke's left, creating a massive wide and long fissure. In both sides, if Kakashi got hit by either one of those attacks, he'd be dead. The two boys stopped as each of their attacks ceased, with Sakura just sighing in relief that neither one of them killed the other.

"Ugh, not again," Naruto groaned, as the Kazedori's wind blade dissipated.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura shouted, balling her fists and waving them around.

Sasuke just sighed, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips as he rested the Kusanagi on his right shoulder, "Well… it's no fun unless it's a challenge." he closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again, displaying now red eyes, with three tear drops in the shape of a triangle. This was the Sharingan Eye, the ultimate genetic technique passed down to every generation of the Uchiha clan. He scanned around the area, looking for the intended target from any point that he could have hidden in.

Finally, he looked down, as his eyes went wide with surprise. He looked to Sakura and called out, getting into battle stance, "Sakura, below us!"

"Got it," Sakura smirked as she clenched her fist and pulled it back, "CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" She launched her fist directly into the ground, creating a massive amount of damage to the ground around them all. Seeing this, both Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of the way, with Sasuke landing on a tree branch, while Naruto transformed the Kazedori back into a board, hovering on the ground on Chakra power. When the ground was hit, it was pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock, which was scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". A massive crater, easily twenty meters in diameter, was formed in the ground as the earth was splintered.

Only Sasuke had been ready for the shockwaves and maintained his balance. Naruto was a bit thrown off-balance, while still on his board, but was now gaping at Sakura in shock. 'Huh?' was all his mind could process at this moment, as he gaped at the feat that was just handed in.

Sasuke's face was squinted all 'Brock' style, as he too grimaced at this sight, 'This just get more and more uneasy every time she gets this strong.'

Kakashi, who had indeed hidden underground, was also gaping at her from the crevice he could see her. Sure, he'd heard Sasuke once mention in passing that she had grown very physically strong but not to _this_ extent! 'Ugh!' he thought as his face gaped at Sakura's confident smirk, 'Wh-What incredibly ridiculous strength.'

From her position in the disheveled ground, Sakura easily spotted her target with a look of restrained confidence and eagerness. "Found you!"

"Nicely done," Tsunade smirked at her apprentice's action.

Deep to where the appreciated audience, Jiraiya looked down to Tsunade, and stated to himself, "Yep, the same monstrous strength and quick temper. No doubt about it, Tsunade's made a clone of herself."

Naruto, who seemed to have a calming smile on his face, as he saw Sakura's inhuman strength, innerly grimaced, "Note to self: Never make Sakura mad at me. She won't hesitate to kill me now."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's attack, 'Combined with Medical Jutsu training, as well as perfect Chakra control… Sakura could very well outdo the Fifth Hokage some day.'

Kakashi jumped out of the rubble, at battle stance, concentrating staring at Sakura, "You had your shot…" and prepared the hand seals, "Now it's my turn." he went through the seals, and prepared to attack, "WATER STYLE: TWIN SEA SERPENT DRAGON!"

Suddenly, erupting from the river close by in the training grounds, two sea dragon constructs formed from the water formed. The giant water jutsu beasts shot upward, roaring to life, as they both looked at the three teenage shinobi, each in surprise, but hardened to fight on. The dragons lunged right at them, but all three dodged their onslaughts. Sasuke dodged the first head with ease, using his Sharingan to read the dragon's movement to jump or duck out of the way, while also using the Kusanagi to strike for blocks against the beast. Sakura easily dodged the fire-like water blasts, as well as taking chunks of rock from her first attack, trying to strike at Kakashi who wielded the jutsu, unfortunately, the dragons blocked any attack she was getting him with. And for Naruto, the other dragon continued to try and bite at Naruto, but while on the Kazedori, he was flying circles around the beast, causing it to intertwine on its own body, slightly making it hard to hit him, all at times jumping off the board and striking at it in Spear Staff mode or throwing shuriken at it.

Naruto grunted at this as he backed away on the board, while performing hand seals, "Sheesh! This has got to stop." He looked at Sasuke, who seemed to catch a glimpse right at him, almost reading as to what he was doing. At that time, he was forming hand seals as well. When Naruto was done, sharp blue spinning winds started to circulate around his right forearm and hand, acting like iron arm rings, as he clenched his fist, "AIR RELEASE STYLE: WIND'S EDGE!"

As soon as Naruto's jutsu was formed, Sasuke had finished his hand seals as well, bringing his left hand's index finger to his mouth, "FLAME STYLE: FIREBALL!" he took in a huge puff of air, and exhaled tremendously, unleashing a very powerful fireball right at his respective dragon. The giant ball of fire hit the water dragon, immediately evaporating the beast right in front of Kakashi and the others.

Naruto used his Chakra Air board to swoop in fast, charging forward to his dragon as well. He drew back his Wind's Edge, as the dragon charged right at him, nose first. When he was in range, he shot his Wind's Edge covered fist forward, striking the dragon's nose pretty hard. The chakra wind swirled with tremendous speed, creating a powerful reaction to the water dragon. The chakra's currents were becoming more erratic and unstable, almost to the point of the dragon vibrating… until finally, it exploded.

Kakashi looked at this startling events, but didn't take into consider that Sakura would attack as well. Because if he did, he would have heard in time the sound of a tree being uprooted. He looked and saw Sakura holding an uprooted tree, aiming it right at him, and threw it like a dart.

"Oh, poo," Kakashi gupled, as the tree made contact with him.

As the tree crashed to the ground, dragging Kakashi with him, the trio teammates rushed over to see if he was alright. They had thoguth the tree was overkill, considering Sasuke looked to Sakura and asked sweat dropping, "Sakura, did you have to overdue it?"

"Sorry," Sakura lopsided a grin, "He did say to attack like we meant to kill him."

"I think you might have done it," Naruto shot out, as he hopped on to the log, and just slumped his shoulders, "… or not."

The two looked to each other in confusion, that is until they were next to their teammate, and saw what he saw. Where Kakashi would have been, if he had taken the blow of the tree, was a log with a note saying, 'Better Luck in the Night'.

Once they read that, each of them thought the same thing, 'Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!'

Deep in the trees, Kakashi, who was well hidden, sweat dropped at his former students' progressions in each of their strengths. 'I know I was expecting them to use these three years to grow in strength,' he sweat dropped as he thought to himself, 'But I had no idea this was gonna be this tough.'

After the realization that Kakashi was alright, the three looked around, as Sasuke's Sharingan scanning around the place. Naruto rested the Kazedori on his shoulders, with his arms slung on it to keep it in place as he sighed out, "Man, I thought it'd be easy to go and get the bells. I mean, after three years of doing our separate training, studying with the best Leaf Shinobi, you would think we at least be doing much better against him now."

This earned a small slap to the back of his head, as he turned to see Sakura giving him a 'You've got to be kidding me' look on her face. "What are you talking about?" she stated, putting her fists on her hips, shaking her head with a small smirk, "Last time was a complete debacle for us." She grimaced as she looked the other way, "Back then, I was the one who didn't do much of anything."

"That and we weren't well-qualified in teamwork," Sasuke added, as he looked to the others behind him, smirking, "Unlike now. And Kakashi knew it, just like he knows now we're giving him a run for his money."

After that little confidence builder, Naruto once again let his fox-grin pop up, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"However…" the Uchiha heir stated as he looked to the forest, with the others now to his side, "Kakashi's one of the greatest Hidden Leaf Shinobi to this date, almost earning himself a place next to the Legendary Sannin. Aside from his Taijutsu as well as the transplanted Sharingan eye he has on him, copying our Justus as well as reading our every movements just as well as a Byakugan Eye, it'll be difficult to get those bells off him." but after taking a glimpse of Naruto's grin, he had to join in on it, as he looked to Sakura, who also smirked in seeing him.

The trio then took their attention back to the forest, as they all concluded together, with Sakura saying, "So unless I'm just guess like you and Naruto are…"

Naruto nodded as he finished, "We're in for one wild night."

* * *

**Later On**

**Night Time**

Sasuke was right about one thing: the three of them were in for one wild night. For a while now, the trio had been hunting for their former instructor/leader for nearly the whole afternoon. At the moment, Kakashi had dodged a pouncing punch from Sakura, who leveled the ground beneath her feet when she missed. Then what followed, was what Kakashi could describe as a Chidori-covered Fūma Shuriken, in which he jumped above to dodge it. And then, finally, Kakashi had run into a barrage of Naruto clones, who unleashed powerful combos of Taijutsu, along with the Kazedori in Spear Staff mode. In truth, they were easily giving him a run of their money and training.

The three almost had him cornered as they charged forward, but at the last minute, he disappeared. The three stopped as they looked around, until it was too late. "EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER!"

Immediately, the trio were grabbed by the ankles; one grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke from their pant legs, while the other grabbed Sakura's. And immediately, they were pulled into the earth, with only their heads sticking out. They tried to free themselves, but to no avail as Kakashi pulled out of the earth. He looked at the trio… who were smirking, confusing him dearly. Until both Sasuke and Sakura turned into two exact duplicates of Naruto, as Kakashi seemed surprised, 'Naruto's Shadow Clones.' And in a puff of smoke, the triplets disappeared, giving Kakashi a moment to reflect, "Oh, they were all Shadow Clones. So where are…?"

He barely had time to react before hearing, "FIRE STYLE: FLAMING DRAGON!" A sudden wave of heat washed over his shoulders and back as the dragon-shaped fireball roared towards him. Mindful of the serpent, Kakashi dodged to the side, missing the fire by mere inches.

Bouncing backwards to put some distance between him and the fire style jutsu, Kakashi idly wondered where they were now. Hidden in the trees, the three were in waiting as Sasuke had finished the last jutsu. However, just as the dragon dissipated, they all groaned in again, seeing that Kakashi had once again disappeared. Sighing in another defeat, the three teenage ninjas landed back on the ground.

Naruto groaned, "Sheesh! He never stops, does he?"

"Not only that," Sakura stated as she looked around, "But he led us in here; when he was getting away, he didn't make hesitation to flaunt those bells out. He made it easier for us to find him."

"Which obviously means this is a trap," Sasuke replied, taking out his Kusanagi.

"Hello… Little Brother."

The blood in Sasuke's veins nearly froze over, as he turned to where the voice came from. Naruto and Sakura heard it as well, as they looked to where Sasuke was peering to. There, coming out from the shadows, was a Shinobi of twenty or thirty years of age, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He looked like an older version of Sasuke, but with his Sharingan activated constantly, and had the same Hidden Leaf headband with a mark going across it. But it wasn't Sasuke… it was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and slayer of the entire Uchiha Clan.

At seeing this image, Sasuke's former anger from three years ago started to boil back in him. The grip on his katana was tightening up, almost ot the point of his palms bleeding. He was about to rush forward, until Naruto stopped him in time, allowing Sakura to get in front of them.

Not feeling threatened by this, Sakura shook her head, "As much as I'd love to see you in action, Sasuke, you know full well what that is in front of us."

Sasuke sighed, allowing his Sharingan to relax as his eyes returned to normal, "Yeah. I'd give anything to pummel Itachi once and for all now."

Sakura did the seal and concentrated once again, "RELEASE!" and like a bad TV screen going unfocused, Itachi disappeared from sight, as Sakura shouted, "Stop with the illusions and just show up for once!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kakashi, who gained some good distance, sighed as he grumbled, "It was so much easier to fool her back then." but then, he seemed to stagger for a moment, and sweating furiously, "Dammit. I'm overusing the Sharingan and nearly exhausted myself." he sighed as he saw he had gotten good distance, and now sat at one of the larger trees, taking some deep breath, as he sighed, "They're getting persistent. Never had to use this much effort or chakra to deal with all three of them."

* * *

**Back with the Crowd**

Hinata's eyes were more focused, as veins popped up from across the sides of them. This was when her Byakugan was activated, and so far she was the only one who caught up with the fight. Kiba, who was sitting next to a sleeping Akamaru, went up and asked, "Well… have they got the bells yet?"

She shook her head, "No. they almost had him, but every time they do, Kakashi-sensei seems to have another trick up his sleeve. And it always allows him to elude the others."

"Dammit!" Kiba shouted, as he pouted at the moment, "Can't those three catch three simple bells?"

Shino, who had been still and silent as a statue, simply stated, "Don't forget: this is the Copycat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf they're dealing with."

"What? So he's unstoppable? Is that what you're telling me?" Kiba barked out.

"No," Shino answered, "Even through the strongest adversaries, one always finds a weakness, even in the simplest of movements or actions."

This earned a blunt stare from Kiba, until finally, he shouted with his arms flailing all over the place, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ENGLISH?"

Ignoring her teammates, Hinata continued to use the Byakugan to keep an eye on the situation. Her face seemed worried for Naruto as she silently whispered, "Naruto… please win."

With the adults, Shizune looked to Lady Tsunade and asked, "Do you think they can do it?"

Tsunade nodded, her smirk never fading, "It's not dawn yet. I have a feeling it'll be over sooner than either one of us think."

* * *

**Back with Team 7**

If he'd thought that this test would be easy, Naruto would've been terribly wrong. He knew that Kakashi was among the best Jounin in Konoha. His Taijutsu was nearly flawless, even without his Sharingan. His arsenal of jutsu was incredibly vast and diverse. With very large chakra reserves and a great control over them, Kakashi could devastate all but the truly strongest of opponents with minimal effort. The fact that his sense of smell was just as good as his own only decreased the chances of a sneak attack.

The man had truly earned every bit of his renown. Only a complete fool would underestimate the abilities of such a man.

Yet his opponents were certainly no slouches themselves. With the reunion of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, Team Seven's teamwork seemed to just merge back into conjunction. The power of Naruto, speed of Sasuke, and the strength of Sakura, when combined, quickly proved to be something to fear for even a man of Kakashi's stature.

The trio had regrouped at one of the larger trees, taking a rest before they attacked again. They were trying to come up with some idea on how to get the bells. But so far they were blowing it over with no ideas whatsoever. This was pretty evident considering their noticeable frustration.

"He's making this difficult," Naruto gritted.

"Well, they don't call him the Copycat Shinobi for nothing," Sakura pointed out.

"Copycat or not, he's still human," Sasuke pointed out, and sweat dropped, "Well… _human_, in some ways. Either way, we're not quitting yet."

"But face facts," Naruto pointed out, "His Taijutsu's better than Bushy Brow's. his nose is Sharper than Kiba or Akamaru's could ever be." And then he raised his hands in defense at the last part, "And his Sharingan's stronger and more advanced than yours could ever be Sasuke. No offense."

Sasuke shrugged, but gave him the Finger as he assured, "None taken."

"Okay, so we all know that much," Sakura sighed, feeling defeated.

At that moment, Naruto looked to Sasuke and asked, "Hey, why don't you use your Cursed Seal? I mean, after three years, you must've mastered more of it right?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about; the seal of Dark Chakra Orochimaru had given him. In truth, for three years aside from developing jutsus from Lightning affinity, he had also tried and mastered that cursed form he had. But he shook his head, "Nah, I'm only using that in a real life-or-death situation." But then he asked, "Naruto, why don't you try using your _other _chakra?"

That caught Sakura's attention as she asked, "Other chakra?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I promised myself that I'd only use that in dire situations too."

"Wait, what other chakra? What are you guys talking about?" the boys continued to voice their opinions and reasons, completely ignoring Sakura at the moment. This angered a bit, almost to the point of punching them both with her chakra enhanced strength. But she got a better idea, as she faked a swoon, fanning herself as she lightly pulled at her shirt collar's zipper, "Boy, it's so hot out here. I'm gonna have to take my shirt off. Good thing I'm not wearing a bra under this; it'd be so itchy."

Both boys went wide eyed, with nosebleeds all around as they both looked. However, Sasuke closed his eyes and covered his ears, shouting, "Sakura! No! cover yourself up; you know what happens with my Sharingan! It'd burn an image in my head, and I wouldn't concentrate!"

Seeing that he was sorely disappointed, Naruto groaned, but not at Sakura, "Yeesh, Sasuke. Since when did you get so uptight in your training, that you'd be this shy around a half-naked girl." however, it wasn't what Sasuke's actions that surprised him, but what he had said earlier. This caused him to snicker, getting both his teammates' attention, "That's it. It was right in front of us, and we didn't even figure it out."

"Huh?/What?" both Sasuke and Sakura asked him.

But then Sasuke had figured it out, as he slapped his hand to his forehead, "Oh, of course! How could I be this dense? Naruto, you're a genius!" but then he stopped himself as he looked away, with a cocked eyebrow and his eye twitching, 'Naruto? A genius? Things have changed in three years…'

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, not liking it when she was kept in the dark of the obviousness, "Did you guys remember something?"

"It's Kakashi's one weakness," Sasuke pointed out, "The only thing that can be used against him. Our tactical advantage into getting those bells off of him once and for all."

* * *

**Back with Kakashi**

The Copy Ninja was doing his best to rest on the moment, but he was busy thinking on the situation. He had never imagined those three to give his Sharingan such a workout. But he had to stay strong, just long enough for sunrise. He reached into his pouch, and checked to see if he was still well-prepared. 'Hmmm, let's see: shuriken, kunai, Make-Out Paradise…' he stopped himself as he pulled his hand back, 'No! not now! Mustn't do that.' He sighed as he looked up at the moon, sighing, "Things arent the same as they were in the old days." He then pouted to himself, "But I really want to know who the main character's dark secret. This is killing me…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

He heard the shouts, as he shot up on his feet, and saw Sakura and Naruto charging right at him. He immediately got ready, "Charging forward? Not very strategic. Have you all suddenly got so desperate you reverted back to how you guys acted three years ago?" but something caught his eye as he scanned all over the place, 'Wait. Where's Sasuke?'

Had he paid attention, he would have noticed Sasuke hiding in from behind. It was only the rustle of bushes that caught his attention, but that soon changed as Sakura shouted, "Now, Naruto!"

"Listen up, Kakashi," Naruto shouted, "I know the final plot-twist to that volume of Make-Out Paradise that I gave you later today!"

Immediately, Kakashi looked in front, paling in fright at this dire news, "WH-WHAT?" Kakashi was in so much of a sweaty panic, he didn't notice Sasuke rushing towards him in the rear, as he pleaded out, "No! Naruto, please! No!"

"As it happens, the main character is…"

'He's giving away the ending,' Kakashi panicked, as he covered his ears, shouting in a panic, "No! Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" however, he took noticed of Naruto's lips, and cursed himself, shutting his eyes tightly, 'No! I forgot I can still read lips because of the Sharingan!'

It was only a few seconds, but then Kakashi heard a small jingle. He opened his eyes slowly, not only seeing Naruto and Sakura, but Sasuke as well, all of them smiling proudly… and with Sasuke holding the bells. Realizing this was all planned out, Kakashi pouted, "Oh!"

"A shinobi must see below what's underneath," Naruto quoted.

"I seem to remember you telling us all that once," Sakura winked.

Kakashi blinked for a moment, but looked to Sasuke, "Wait. Do you know…?"

"About the ending?" Sasuke finished, shaking his head, "Nah, I had my Sharingan deactivated that time," and pulled out ear plugs at that moment, giving Kakashi a lopsided grin, "You didn't think I'd risk knowing the ending just before I could read the book, did you?"

Kakashi smirked, "No, I guess you wouldn't risk that much." he then called out, "Well, I guess you all can come out now. It's over."

Team 7 seemed a bit confused by that, but suddenly, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune popped up, each giving the kids an applause on a task well done. But the team was even more surprised when they saw someone leaning on the tree. Naruto, who didn't know who it was, ran up to him, examining him closely. There was something oddly familiar about him, until he noticed a small beetle crawling on the stranger's shoulder. It was then, Naruto stepped back as he realized who the hooded stranger was.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" but stopped as he stammered a bit, trying to remember the name, "Um… who are you again?"

This caused everyone, minus Kakashi, Tsunade, or even Shino to face vault over, as Shino quietly spoke up, "I know it's been three years… but you could at least try to remember who I am, Naruto. Otherwise, it'll just hurt the other's feelings."

Then finally, it clicked, "Now I remember! Those shades and that funny way of thinking. It's you, Shino!"

"Finally figured it out, eh?"

Naruto growled until finally he shouted, flailing his arms about, "WELL, HOW THE HELL IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT WHO YOU ARE WITH YOUR FACE COVERED LIKE THAT? THE ONLY DISTINCTIVE FEATURES I COULD REMEMBER OFF YOU WAS YOUR BUGS, QUOTES, OR EVEN THAT BROOMSTICK HAIRSTYLE OF YOURS!"

"Oh, lay off, Naruto," Kiba finally spoke up as he and Akamaru stepped out of the shadows, "Compared to what he wore back then, this is an improvement."

Naruto lit up as he ran up to him, "Kiba!" he knuckle-bumped the canine shinobi, "Look at you: looking the part of the Wild Dog, eh?"

Kiba smirked, "Yeah, and I see your taste in wardrobe's improved much. Even though you still wear orange."

It was then that Naruto had noticed Akamaru, and in surprise, pointed to him, "Uh, Kiba? Is that… who I think it is?"

"None other," Kiba looked behind him and petted Akamaru on the head, "It's Akamaru."

For a moment, the blonde was quiet for the moment, trying to process the thoughts in his head. Even when Sakura and Sasuke stepped up, unitl finally, Naruto nearly screamed out, pointing to Akamaru, "Th-That's Akamaru! But he's so huge! And a wolf!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Sakura stated, pointing to the large wolf dog, "That's what the dogs to the Inuzuka Clan grow up to be."

"Well, yeah," Naruto pointed out, "But I'd never expect the little puppy that used to lay on Kiba's head to get this big. Ever."

"Pretty big of a shock for all of us too," Sasuke pointed out.

However, that ended as soon as they heard Shino grumbling, with a darkened aura over him, "You recognized Kiba and Akamaru right away. Didn't you… Naruto?"

The four just groaned, even Akamaru whined, as Naruto groaned out, "Sheesh. I didn't recognize him on the spot, and he's still moping?" it was then that Naruto heard a small gasp from behind one of the trees, in catching the boy's attention.

Behind one of the trees, Hinata leaned back against one of them, flustered and not sure what to do. She was currently holding Naruto's jacket, as she had scooped it up in an attempt to give it to him as a way to start a conversation. And even though she said that today was the day she would confess her feelings to him. But now, her heart was beating so fast, and her cheeks were blushing like crazy. She would have probably faint at that moment, if she saw Naruto up close.

'What… what should I do?' Hinata asked herself, closing her eyes, and bringing the jacket close to her chest. 'I promised I'd tell him today… but… but I…I'm not sure I'm ready for this.' she slightly opened her eyes as she looked down at Naruto's jacket, 'After all this time, I… I wouldn't even know what to say to him now…'

"Hinata?" a familiar voice spoke up to her right side, "I thought that was you."

Her eyes shot open, as she slowly looked to her right… and spotted Naruto no more than six inches from her. She started to shake, as her face blushed uncontrollably. Naruto noticed this as he asked, "Hinata, are you okay? You don't look so well."

'N-Naruto's so close to me,' Hinata squeaked in her mind, aching to find an answer to this situation, 'Wh-What do I do?'

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, bringing his bandaged hand to her forehead, making her blush even more. "Nope, none at all," he stated as he looked to her, seeing her shake a little as well as swooning, "Hinata, is anything wrong? You look like you're about to pass out."

Weakly, she could only respond, "I… I'm fine… thank you, Naruto…" and then finally fainted.

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto shouted, as he quickly caught her in his arms, easing her down to her knees as he continued to hold her close to him. He smirked at seeing such a familiar scenario, as he looked to Hinata's unconscious face resting on his chest, "Well, at least some things haven't changed."

Everyone had seen the strange reunion with the Wildcard and the Shy Kunoichi. Each had a similar yet different emotional expression at the scene unfolded in front of them. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had a scheming smirk on his face. Sakura, on the other hand as well, seemed a bit clueless as she asked, "Um, anybody know what that was all about?"

Kiba just slapped his face, groaning as Akamaru did the same with his paw, "Hinata, you said you were gonna confess to him today."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep within the catacombs of some unknown darkened Hall Chamber, events were taking place. The fat man, Rubata, was sitting at a stadium podium, with two black clad ninjas at his side. They were both male, well built, and dressed in tight black suits, with black gi vests and shawl flaps, like the one called Hanzo wore. They each had a pair of katanas strapped to the back of them, wore forearm guards with black gloves, and their feet were guarded as well as their greaves. Their masks had two white lenses, giving them the appearance of Spider-Man no doubt. But sewn into the left breast of the vest, was a symbol of their nations ninja: the side profile of a Chinese Dragon, with its mouth opened slightly and the tongue sticking out. There were others like that in the room, including other ninjas with just black cloaks on and the hoods as well, unable to even be identified by any physical characteristic.

There wasn't much activity going on, until a door opened, illuminating the place once again. Small torches went off as well, giving a little more illumination. There was a whole stadium with the black-clad shinobi all present, and in the center on the court, the same dragon symbol was painted on the floor in red.

In the center of the circle, the same little blonde twelve year old girl was kneeling there. But now, she was fully clothed in her new outfit instead of nothing but two scarf shaped pieces of cloth. She wore a sleeveless skintight black net turtleneck shirt, with a sleeveless light green hoodie shirt. The front and back of the shirt was green, with the sides of her ribs both black, and the hood was white. On her arms were long gloves that went up to her shoulders, and had black leather bands on her wrists, with her fingers and palms exposed and a piece of the glove holding on to her middle finger. The shirt was attached to a Chinese style shirt that reached down to her knees and split up to the hips, while she also wore black skin tight black spandex shorts. She also had on white sneaker sandals, a white phani pouch with a black belt dangling on her right hip, with a holster pouch strapped to it as well. She also had a new facial feature now, as under her right eye, three claw marks were shown.

Stepping from the opened doorway, Naraku and Hanzo stepped up, being followed by someone else. The new figure appeared to be Asian in origin, in his thirties, physically powerful as a ninja, with jet black hair pulled back to his shoulders, and a bang swiped to the left. His face read someone of wise origin and dangerous calmness. He was dressed in a red net turtleneck shirt, with a black Chinese vest with golden brailment of a dragon on both sides. He also had a red sash around his waist, with black baggy Chinese style pants, and black boots with golden Chinese designs on the front. He had a red and golden trimmed sash around his neck, but also had a black duster jacket on, with the dragon symbol on the back of it. Whoever this man was, he was someone of great importance, much greater than Rubata at this moment.

The three stopped at the girl, with both Naraku and Hanzo stopping at the sides of the man as he was in the center. The girl stood up, her eyes closed the entire time. Then, the man pulled out a green headband, with the metal plate showing the sign of the same dragon that was worn by all the shinobi there, in both his hands, as he held it out to her.

"Money cannot buy the honor you have earned from us, nor for yourself, tonight," the man in the coat stated to the blonde girl, as she tied the headband on her head in place of a hair band. She bowed to him as he finished, "You have made us all proud, Shadow Shinobi Minahwa."

The girl bowed and stood back up, opening her eyes to the older man. Her eyes were green, but it had no glint in them whatsoever, almost as if she was in a trance. Confirming such a thing, her voice was lifeless and droned out, almost as if she was really in a hypnotic trance, "Thank you… Lord Shang Tsung."

She then stepped back, joining the crowd, as the one called Shang Tsung looked to the other shinobi, and spoke out to them all, "Only effort, discipline, loyalty, earn you all the right to wear the symbol of the Land of Shadows. To earn yourself the right to serve our Emperor. After 3,000 years, our clan has all been forgotten to the other nations. But because of this, our activities have gone unnoticed. But now is the time to once again begin our final victory."

"We are all here because the world does not accept us," Shang Tsung continued, "Because it rejects us for our gifts; our power. They fear because they are jealous of what we are." He looked to them all as he stated, "This is our family. And I am but merely one of your new fathers. I want you all to become full and true members… of the Hidden Shadow Shinobi." But then his face became serious as he finished, "To achieve our victory, we must recapture what we had unleashed to the world 3,000 years ago. There is a new element now; the beasts we've unleashed have been used in a new method."

He looked to all of the shinobi among him as he finished, "As eyes, ears, muscles and sinews: find them. Together, the victory that our glorious emperor, Shao Kahn, will be achieved. But first we must find and capture all nine Tailed Beasts, as well as the Minor Beasts. Together we will capture this new breed of shinobi. These… Jinchuriki." He then smiled viciously, looking to Hanzo, "And the first one… is located in the Land of Hidden Sand."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Catching Up With Others; So Far Behind**


End file.
